Unpredictable
by Ellendaisy
Summary: Meredith and Derek meet while in college and med school respectively. Follow Meredith,Derek, Mark, Cristina, George, Izzie, Addison, Alex and Maggie as they go through the most important years of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Triple occupancy, that's just perfect. I had to share my dorm with not one but two strangers. It isn't that I'm a brat or whatever I'm just….used to being alone. Now I have strangers living with me.

Move in day had finally approached so I swiftly carried my few boxes into the small bedroom.

"Hi! I'm Isobel but everyone calls me Izzie" a tall blonde said as I entered the room.

"Hi" I smiled and threw my box on the only available bed.

"You're Meredith right? I assumed because that's Cristina. She's our other roommate that...that is if you are Meredith which I'm assuming you are"

"I am" I nodded sitting back on the bed.

"This is exciting! College. Amazing. We made it ya know?"

"Yes we get it. We aren't going to need to celebrate the moments of our lives together so can you just…." Cristina rubbed her head.

"She's cranky. I think she secretly has a good heart though" Izzie smiled at Meredith.

"H-hi!" I live across the hall. I'm George...O'Malley" a dorky looking boy said from the entrance of our room.

"Hi George" Izzie smiled "and you are?" She asked referring to the other guy across the way.

"Alex" he smirked, carrying boxes into his room before disappearing.

"He not the friendliest" George said softly.

—

"It's move in day I think" Addison said looking through the window.

"Fresh meat" mark said wait a raised eyebrow.

"Mark….don't be gross"

"There's a party tonight to start off the semester" I said while reading the syllabus for the upcoming semester.

"A party for college freshman? Really?" Addison said rolling her eyes..

"It's not for freshman. It's for anyone and I want to see the new student alumni"

"I should warn any girl who comes within 50 feet of you" I mumbled looking up for a second.

"You're just jealous because you're so busy studying before the semester even starts that you haven't gotten laid."

"Hah, I'm trying to finish med school, remember?that's why we're all in student loan debt? Besides I'm not interested in the freshman apocalypse"

"You need fun"

"I don't you invading on my private life" I said this time Not looking up from my book.

"We'll go for an hour or two. That's it"

"Mhm" i muttered knowing i wouldn't convince him otherwise.

—

"This is so exciting! A college party. Our first college party"

"Yes Izzie. Everything is very exciting."

"I heard there might even be guys from the Med School here" Izzie giggles

Our school was one of the most sought after pre med schools with an even more sought after med school attached. The hope was to go from one to the other.

Izzie had on a soft tan sweater with a cream skirt with small black heels and her blonde hair in a loose ponytail with Cristina wearing a black on black on black with her sweater jeans and converse.

I bit my lip as i looked at my messy mousy brown waves that framed my face. Plain...I was always plain but it never really bothered me until I saw the astonishingly gorgeous girls around me. The party was louder than I had anticipated as we entered and I searched for the liquor.

—-

"This was a horrible idea" i muttered the minute we entered seeing the amount of undergraduates.

"Who cares? We're here to have fun" Addison smiled walking off to the dance circle.

"You heard her? Cheer up!" mark said slapping Me on the back as he also walked away.

"You're incredible" I fumed and ran my hands through my hair.

—

After only being here for 15 minutes I decided I needed to be drunk fast. I apparently hated the sound of cheering teenagers away from their parents for the first time.

"I hope catastrophe Barbie is having fun" Cristina gibed.

"Hm I think she probably is, Cristina right?" I smiled holding the beer Izzie had gotten me to my lips. While Izzie was chatting with a jaw dropping redhead in a tight black shirt.

"Yeah"

"I need something a lot stronger, you?"

"Definitely" she nodded as we made our way to get our drinks.

—

"Tequila" I heard a small woman say as she slammed her hand on the table clearly already quite tipsy.

"I...uh...I think it's self serve" I said attempting to hide my smile.

The girl whipped her head around and I prepared to face any backlash from my comment. She was breathtaking, she had brilliant blue-green eyes that Sparked when she looked at me and a legendary smile.

"I'm sorry" she stuttered a little.

"I could help you or...I just...it's self serve, the bar" I said motioning. God what a bumbling idiot….was I drunk? No….

"I can get my own drink, thank you" she said picking up the bottle.

"Alright then" I smiled as I sipped my drink.

—

This boy was watching me, just staring. He was hot, for sure. But….I'm drunk so….is he? I don't know.

"Your staring" I grumbled at him as I shot back the only thing giving me courage.

"I'm not" he smiled at me. Damn….I was pretty sure he wasn't just drunk hot….my brain can't make up someone that crazy hot….

"You are I can see you" I pointed to him sloppily.

—

This girl was at least making the night enjoyable as we talked softly back and forth.

"Mer! Come on!" A woman with long curly black hair said grabbing the girls arms harshly and dragging her up onto the table with her as the drank straight from the bottle while they danced like lunatics.

I sighed in defeat as she stumbled away, but I decided to keep an eye on her. She was incredibly drunk and i know college guys well enough.

—

I hopped up letting go of the dignity I really didn't have as I tossed my hair around.

I felt myself getting looser and looser as the night went on. I was always trouble, my mom didn't care enough to notice so why not? Nothing too crazy just drinking and maybe some stupid boys.

I saw the guy from earlier still watching me from where I had left him earlier. I hopped down and headed towards him in what I assumed would be an epic disaster.

"I can see you" I stumbled up to him.

"See me? Good, the alcohol hasn't affected your vision yet" he flashed his excellent smile.

"You think you're funny, college boy" I stuttered sitting next to him.

"Maybe, but not College boy" he said sending me one of his magical smiles.

He was exciting, I liked him. I wasn't gonna go home with any men though, not tonight. That would just be extraordinarily dumb.

"Meri! We should get going soon….holy crap! Did you drink the entire bar?" Izzie said shocked as she hopped over also marvelously drunk.

—

The girl was embarrassed, I could see it as the blonde joked about her alcohol intake.

"Fabulous. Let's go" Her friend from earlier said as she came up almost as drunk as her friend.

"Mkay" the girl muttered as her friends headed towards the exit. While she attempted to stand up stumbling seberly and falling back onto the couch.

"Fantastic" she muttered.

"Here" I said offering the girl my arm to help her up. I had been drinking steadily all night and didn't care if I seemed too forward.

"Mmmm thanks" she said stumbling over to her friends. She had her arm around my shoulder resting on me while I helped her through the crowded room. She smelled good like….flowers or something.

"Alright" I said as we reached the front of the house.

"Thank you" she said looking up at me fearlessly before she pressed her lips against mine. She was fierce as she wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her tongue into my mouth and I kissed her back with force before she pulled away and walked off with her friends.

I ran my hands through my toddler hair and looked up to see Addison smirking at me across the front lawn.

—

"Who was that?" Izzie asked excitedly.

"I um….don't know" I giggled.

"You're gambling meri" George said slightly tipsy.

"Am not" I said defensively

"Are too. College guys are trashy" Cristina slurred.

"Oh who cares! Did you seem his hair? Those eyes? You live your life meet"

"You only day that because you were sucking face with some tall blonde in the kitchen"

"Was not!" Izzie whined and Meredith and Cristina giggled.

"And what's his name iz?" I asked

"Um….Mark I think" She said biting her lip.

"You're both stupid" Cristina slurred.

—

"So Who was that?" Addison asked still smirking as she gracefully tried to catch up to me.

"Nobody" I said

"Didn't look like nobody, she looked like a really good friend from where I was"

"Who?" Mark asked as he caught up with the pair on their walk back to the apartment.

"Nobody" I repeated.

"Derek got some from some girl on the front lawn. Addison giggled

"Addie!"

"Hah! Knew you'd have fun, you should be grateful to me. Who was she?"

"I'm tired" I say as we entered the three bedroom apartment.

"Was she horrific or something?" Mark asked

"No!" I hissed quickly. The truth was I didn't want to talk about how happy I was that I went to that stupid college party.

"Okay….see ya in the morning dude" mark said with his hands up in surrender.


	2. Chapter 2

The semester had kicked off and we were all in

our first class for the semester "foundations of clinical medicine" sounded easy enough. We had been studying for several hours and we all seemed getting exhausted.

"Oh my goooood" mark said slamming his textbook.

"Mark…" Addison warned.

"No! I...this is so much, this chapter is literally everything we learned in college. Everything. What's after this? Everything was useless" he raged.

"Mark, calm down" I said slightly annoyed.

"We'll take a break, if I have to look at one more picture of a petri dish, I'm dropping out anyways" Addison said slamming her own books.

"Thank god, this is why I love you Addie" Mark sighed.

"You wanna talk about the girl from the party that you're keeping a secret?" Addison asked, deciding to change the subject.

"I really don't" they had asked me a few times. I wasn't a party guy, I've slept with two girls my whole life. Once after graduation in high school and once with a girlfriend in college.

"Oh come on, what's she at least look like?" Mark questioned.

"She's pretty, a little young but-"

"Addie stop." I warned.

"Okay okay" she smiled.

"God man, why is this such a sore subject?"

I didn't have much to say, I didn't really know anything about her, Not even her name. Even if I did, I wouldn't say anything, that's what they want. It's just annoying and insulting.

"We should do something tonight, all we've been doing is sitting in this room studying for the past three days"

"No more college parties" Addison ordered "unless you want to, der. Maybe you could see blonde again"

"Hah so she's blonde? Nice"

"She's not blonde. She's like honey brunette….maybe light chocolate, hmmm which is funny because she smelled a little like chocolate and flowers hah and tequila but that's…. I have laundry to do" I said grabbing my bag.

"Aye well when you get back, we'll go out somewhere" Mark called as I walled out.

"What the hell?" Mark laughed staring at Addison.

—

"This week has been hell" Cristina groaned, throwing her bag on the ground.

Our school has us move into our dorms a week early and then we have a week of boring meetings and seminars.

"I know! I thought college was supposed to be fun" Izzie pouted.

"Better than being with my mother so I can't complain too much" Cristina said laying back.

"Yeah" Izzie nodded.

"Yeah…." I mumbled. Just then there was a knock at our door, we looked around for a few seconds before realizing none of us was willing to open it.

"Fine" Izzie roared hopping up to get the door.

"Hi! Um I...are you Meredith? Sorry...I'm just...I have been trying to find her and I can't seem….are you Meredith Grey?" A young girl with dark curly hair tied back in a ponytail asked.

"Mer it's for you" Izzie said as I looked up.

"You're Meredith?" She asked awkwardly. She was pretty, definitely young. Probably 14 or 15.

"Yes." I said confused.

"Hi! I've been looking for you. My mom...she said you were here too and I just thought….I thought this is my chance."

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Cristina sassed.

"I'm Maggie….I...we're sisters...I think...my mother...your mother. I think we're sisters. You're mother is Ellis Grey right?" She stammered.

"I'm an only child" I said shaking my head.

"Wait your mother is Ellis Grey?" Cristina screamed.

"Oh god…" i rolled my eyes. "Look I think you're confused, kid" I said running my hands through my hair.

"No I….my mother my adoptive mother helped me find her. I did some reasearch at the library and they said she had a daughter and that you still lived in Boston so I just...I just wanted to see you." I scoffed, I know it was rude but she was lying...so obviously lying.

"Look Megan I don't know who told you this but, you're not my sister. You're what 13? I would know if my mother was pregnant."

"I'm telling you, Look" the girl said handing over papers she had been holding close to her chest the whole conversation.

I read through the papers quickly before pushing them back at her.

"I don't care, You could have easily written this up" I scolded.

"But I didn't, please believe me. I….do you know where our mom is? What about my father? I….I assault we have different fathers. Richard Webber? Do you know him?"

"Get out of my room." I scowled.

"Please"

"Just...I need to think" I seethed.

"Okay wel...I'll see you around campus I guess."

The girl said before turning and walking down the hall with her head low

"Wow" Izzie said

"Family drama?" Cristina asked.

"I don't understand…"

"You've got a sister?" Izzie said excitedly.

"I'm an only child" shouted.

"Okaaaay"

"Whatever it's over now. I-I need to be drunk" i said standing up.

"Where are you going?" Izzie questioned.

"I-somewhere with tequila."

"Well I'm not taking care of her alcoholic meltdown later"

—

I loaded my clothes into the dryer..

45 minutes.

45 minutes to do what I wanted.

There was a Chinese place, a library and a bar.

It was her, the girl from the party. Her hair was messy and she was wearing a large jean jacket that hid her whole body, she was drenched from the Boston rain but...it was her and she was heading to the bar.

"Hi" I said walking over to her. Her head snapped around to me before she turned back around.

"Hi…." she stormed. Ahead while I held my jacket over her head.

"Bar?" I asked

"I need to drink" she muttered.

"This a habit or yours then?" I smirked.

"Might become one" she taunted.

"Well why don't I buy you the first one, on me" she glared at me, hah even mad she looks mind blowing.

"I can get my own drinks"

"Hah, that's what you said before"

"And I got them...a lot of them, remember?"

"I do" I smiled as we entered the bar.

"...shut up" she said sitting st the cushioned seat.

"So...can I get your name?"

"My name?" She asked flipping her head around.

"Mhm…I don't know i. Is it Mary? Miranda maybe?" I asked.

"Haha...close, how are you close?" She said shooting back a shot.

"That girl, she called you mer"

"Hm" she nodded turning away.

"So...no name?" I said sitting down next to her.

"Why were you here?"

"Laundry, I'm waiting for it to finish"

"Right"

"And you?"

"I told you, I need a drink"

"Ah"

—

"Derek's still not back and I'm gonna head out if he's not back soon" Addison said

"My dad is…."

"I know Addie…." Mark sighed

"He's still all…."

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"I'm fine I just…"

He stood up swiftly and wrapped his arms around her as tears pricked her eyes.

"Im sorry Addie" he mumbled. "I'm sorry about your mom"

"Yeah uh me too" she said pulling away and wiping her tears away. "And uh...thanks for….thank you, Mark"

"Anytime" he mumbled as she left.

—

"So...this was nice" the boy smiled at me.

I was still upset about the girl who showed up but at least he was nice.

"I um...should get going" I said smiling.

"Oh, okay...well um...maybe one more drink?"

"Hah okay...one more drink" I smiled, who cares? Nobody's waiting for me.

—

Everything happened fast. We were having a drink and then….it was all very fast.

I'm not complaining, I started it….maybe….I don't know….it was mutual but…

"We should get outta here" He muttered in between kisses.

"Yeah, You um…. you have laundry to...pick up…" I reminded. Breathlessly.

"Screw it" he smiled running his hands down my back.

"Mhm...I….warm laundry. It's important to me. I love warm laundry"

"Mhm" he continued.

"I'm uh...that's my only excuse" I muttered.

"Good" he smiled as he called over a cab.

—

Okay so I have a few ideas in my head of how I want things to go, nothing is set in stone yet though.


	3. Chapter 3

Bright, really bright…..god it's so bright. I rubbed my eyes before looking around quickly. I looked under the comforter and sighed. Naked. Stupid Meredith. You had plans, that did not include stupid boys, remember? I hopped up attempting to find my discarded clothes with no prevail

"Hey" the guy said huskily. Crap...that worked out just….remarkable.

"Um...hi" I muttered, I had to go...I had a meeting at noon and who knows what time it is right now.

"What's the hurry?" He asked sitting up. His hair was wavy and a messy on the top of his head.

"I should go" I said digging in my bag for my phone. God, mer….one rule...you gave yourself one rule.

"Crap" I groaned. 12 missed calls. 20 texts.

3 voicemails.

"Everything okay?" He asked climbing out of bed and sliding on a pair of boxers. Least he wasn't ugly.

"I should...get going" I said continuing to look around the room.

"Meredith" he said...I told him my name….you just keep getting stupider and stupider.

"Hm?" I mumbled not looking up, I've done this before...he isn't playing the role right...just let me leave.

"Your clothes won't be in here" he smiled stupidly. Stupid. He had a cute smile.

"Okay…" I sighed "where are they?" I could tell they werent anymore of my clothes in here.

"You're even pretty when you're hysterical" he smiled as he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Look….um" I bit my lip trying desperately to remember his name.

"Derek" he smiled softly. Derek...I wasn't getting that.

"Derek I um really need to get going...my friends have been calling so where are they?" I had managed to find my bra and panties but everything else was missing.

"We uh got a little carried away before we got into my room" he whispered close to me. I sighed and opened the door quickly before stopping shocked.

"Well good morning guys" a blonde guy said from the bar in the kitchen. Roommates...

"Mark…..don't" a girl with red hair threatened. I had seen her at the party, she talked to Izzie I think. I sighed and grabbed my shirt jacket and jeans and walked back into the bedroom shutting the door behind me. That was so humiliating.

—-

I ran my hands through my hair as I grabbed my jeans off the ground and pulled them in.

"What the hell, Derek? Two girl? Two girls in less than a week? Who are you?" Mark laughed sipping the coffee he had made.

"Stop talking" I warned going to the pot and pouring some.

"No I mean...it's a miracle! You don't pick up girls the whole time I know you and now you're a stud. Maybe it'll loosen some of that tension" The door opened quickly as Meredith walked out, she grabbed her jacket and her bag. She was leaving...and quick.

"Meredith" I said quickly. I wanted to her to stay. I know it's stupid and naive.

"I um...I have to get going but….thanks for um...Last night. I had fun" she said pulling on her black sneakers.

"I um….me too look, Meredith" I said trying to catch her eye.

"I have to go" she sighed looking up shortly. She was avoiding my eyes though.

"Bye Meredith" mark called to her and I gave her an apologetic look as she left.

"Meredith...she seems….nice" Addison smiled. She was scared and ran off quick but...maybe she really does have somewhere to be. She thought.

"Thanks Addie" I muttered. I really didn't care about their opinions...

"So...what changed? You might have tips...two girls I can't believe this"

"Come on der, tell him..tell him how you aren't a man whore like him, please. Tell him how that's the same girl from the party" Addison smirked standing up grabbing her bag.

"What?! How Did..." mark started shocked Addison rolled Her eyes.

"Are you gonna see her again?" Addison interrupted.

"I don't know." I groaned. I wish they'd stay out of my life, I try and stay out of theirs.

"I can't say I'm not disappointed but if you can sleep with her, she must be something" he mocked

"That's insulting" I yelled as I shut my bedroom door.

I still don't know where to find Meredith, she must live close...probably a student.

"How was your dad, Addie?" Mark asked as she got ready to leave for class.

"I shouldn't have left last night, it was a mistake" she sniffed.

"Drunk again?" He sighed, his eyes full of concern, searching hers for how she was feeling.

"Whatever I'm fine. I've got class, don't torture Derek too much"

"I'd never" he chuckled as she slammed the door. She was hiding how she felt but what was he supposed to do?

—-

I got out of there as soon as possible...god he could've told me he had roommates. I grabbed my phone and dialed Izzie.

"Meredith?" She yelled and I cringed at her loud voice through the device.

"Yes, What?" My head throbbed as she began shrieking into the phone.

"What? Are you kidding me Meredith? We were close to calling the police! Where were you?" She snorted.

"I was out, I'll be home in a few. Can you tell George and cristina so I can avoid this conversation again." I babbled

as my cab rolled Up.

"Fine" Izzie sighed hanging up, She's pissed….really pissed….crap. I felt a little guilty, I didn't even think about them. I've never had anyone care enough to call if I stayed out.

—-

I was pissed...she didn't even bother to call...or care. We're friends she should've called. I heard the lock turning as I whipped open the door.

"Meredith!" I wrapped my arms around her, I was pissed, but I am also so relieved she's alive.

"I hate you so much right now! God, mer. I thought you were dead. Seriously!" I confessed and began to pace as she walked in.

"I'm sorry" she croaked. She probably didn't mean to but...

"Mer, where were you?" I assumed she went home or maybe had a boyfriend.

"I was out" she squealed as she shrugged off her jacket.

"Holy crap!" I squealed and I saw her grimace. Her body was covered in several deep red but marks.

"Sorry, you've got um…" I smiled pointing to the red and purple marks on her neck and shoulders.

"That's perfect" I heard her say under her breath as she examined herself in the mirror.

"Do you have a boyfriend or something?" I asked, why wouldn't she just tell me?

"No! Definitely not" she said looking in the mirror at her marks.

"Oh….details?" I said excitedly realizing what she meant.

"I barely have any, iz. I was just upset…" she stammered.

"About Maggie?" I asked. I'd talked to her before, she really sweet and apparently a super genius.

"Yeah her" her eyes rolled, avoider….I wonder if that's a grey thing….I don't think Maggie would be here if it was.

"She's sweet, You should give her a chance" I smiled, I wouldn't push her but...family is important. I watched her bite her lip and sit on her bed.

"I tell you something and you tell me something." She said quickly. I thought for a minute. I had a few secrets. I just wasn't sure what to tell.

"Okay I sighed. I have to tell her, if we are really friends, I don't have to tell her everything about it if I don't want to.

"I know she's my sister..I mean I didn't at first but...memories are coming back now Of….it's just...my mother would have been having an affair...sleeping with Richard. He's a family friend. They don't really talk anymore...We moved here...to boston." She blurted.

"Mer, she didn't ask for this" I shook my head softly at her.

"I know that I just….You're turn" she stuttered, quick to get the topic off herself. I sighed and hopped up and over to my nightstand, I pulled out a photograph and handed it to her.

"Is This you?" She asked seeing the toddler with blonde hair and brown eyes.

"No uh...this is my daughter" I sighed...I still had a place in my heart for her...she isn't my child, but….in a weird way she still is.

"Daughter I…" Meredith's brow furrowed as she tried to process.

"I gave her up...for adoption, I wanted better for her. She's 2 and her name's Hannah." I smiled sadly.

"You were pregnant" she stared at the picture, no judgment in her voice.

"Yeah...I wanted better for her...maybe your mom wanted better for Maggie" I told her honestly.

"Thanks, iz" I heard her whisper softly looking at me quickly.

"Yeah…" I nodded, I could see her trying to hide the tears on her face but I decided not to say anything.

"Meredith, thank god. Where were you? Are those hickeys? Haha whore" Cristina said coming in the room.

"I was out". Meredith whined laying back and wiping her face quickly.

"With anyone good?" Cristina said taking off her black coat.

"The Guy...from the party the other night" she gulped covering her face.

"Pretty boy? The one you made out with while drunk? Nice"

"Don't let her off the hook! Please call next time you wanna screw pretty boy. I was really worried, " I rolled my eyes

"I am NOT doing him again" she shook her head. "I don't even have his number or any other details really.

"Does pretty boy have a name?" I asked.i never really had girlfriends...girls never really liked me growing up.

"Derek, he lives with that redhead you talked to at the party" she mumbled.

"Addie? Wait you slept with Addison's roommate? Mer, he's like...old" I said before realizing that was a little rude.

"No he's not, I saw him" Cristina countered. She was always quick to defend her….it was weird and I was a little jealous.

"He's probably 23 at least" I said. Still a little shocked.

"Who cares? If he can do that to her and have that hair...doesn't matter. I approve.".cristina laughed

"Thanks cris" Meredith beamed as they shared a quick look.

"Please just call" I said "and you apparently have his address so you could find him if you wnated"

"I'm sorry...I'm not used to…" she started before dropping her eyes.

"To what?" I asked softly. I had a feeling she had some serious skeletons in her closet.

"People caring, it sounds dark but I just mean...my mind a fancy surgeon and my dad took off a long time ago I just mean...I'm used to looking out for myself, I didn't think anyone would notice or care" she shrugged.

"That's so sad!" I jumped up to hug her. Comfort...that's my instinct….I don't know.

"Don't pity me or I'll never talk to you again" she shot.

"Got it." I smiled, girlfriends are easier than people lead on.

—-

I had decided to call off any parties for the weekend and just hang out. I had actually really gotten to know my roomates pretty well. Izzie is the picture perfect roommate, she cooks and cleans and is….happy and all...bubbly. I do like her though, even if the use of the world "seriously?" Has become painful. And Cristina is….the opposite of Izzie, in every way. She's a little messy. But she cares, she acts tough to cover it up...which I get because I'm me. She's gonna make a phenomenal surgeon, I know it. And even George and Alex I've gotten to know pretty well...George is a sweetheart...a panicky...dorky….sweetheart. And Alex...he's all talk, he acts like a jerk but.,. Like Cristina I know he's just as big a dork as George. We had decided to celebrate the last weekend of our freedom before the school year starts by having our own stupid private party.

"Okay, I got as much food into these stupid containers as I could" Izzie said coming back from the cafeteria. We had decided that we should pack as much food into bins and bring it here instead.

"Thank god, I'm starved" I leaned over and ripped the lid off of some fried chicken.

"So what are we exactly doing?" George asked, coming into the room carrying bottles of beer.

"Having fun!" Izzie grabbed the bottles and passed them around as Alex hopped on the bed next to Cristina.

"Evil spawn….go sit over there" she pointed to the desk chair.

"Being around men make you uncomfortable, yang?" Alex cackled.

"Shut up" she rolled her eyes leaning back against the wall behind her bed.

"Let's do something fun. Like a game. We should play a game" izzie chatted to the group.

"No games" Cristina shook her head quick "I don't play games"

"What kind of game?" George questioned excitedly to her.

"A friend game. We could totally play truth or dare? Or never have I ever" izzie bubbled.

"Izzie…" I giggled. "This isn't junior high." I shook my head.

"Oh please, none of use have played this before… I grew up trailer trash, George...you're a dork...Cristina and Alex, you don't attract a lot of people and meri,,,,sweetie...even if you did play you'd have been too drunk to remember…..no offense"

"Damn...I like bitchy izzie" Cristina complimented."You're like a normal person now"

"Does that mean you'll play?" Izzie asked excitedly, her eyes sparkling.

"Fine" everyone all muttered in various phrases...

—

"Rules..,you've done it then take a shot...if you say the question and nobody's done it thenyou take a shot" I spat pulling out the tequila bottle from under my bed,

"You don't mess around" Alex laughed. Just then there was a knock at the door. I shot up.

"Hide the liquor" I mouthed.

"Yes?" I said opening the door.

"Hi,,," Maggie sighed.

"Maggie" I said shocked.

"Look, Meredith…I really wanted a chance with you...I did. I grew up an only child and always wanted siblings...and You're it. I want to be sisters, I know things are complicated and you don't know me but...you could. You could know me, I'm Maggie Pierce, I'm 14 I'll um be 15 in a couple weeks, i graduated early, clearly. I like dogs, my moms allergic so I never had one and I….ever since I was little, I dreamed of having a sister." The girl sighed. I stared for a second before shutting the door. Quickly. I turned around and took a deep sigh I could hear her do the same before she started to walk away. I quickly turned back around and ripped the door open,

"Maggie?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She turned around, hope in her eyes.

"We're uh...playing never have I ever...you can join if you want."

"I'd like that" she giggled running up to my door.

"Guys, this is Maggie...Maggie this is George l, Alex, izzie, and Cristina" I said pointing to everyone before taking my seat back on the ground.

"Hi." She grinned plopping down next to me and izzie.

"Whose starting?" Alex asked.

"I will" izzie smiled.

"Never have I ever gotten detention" izzie smiled. Me and Alex took our shots.

"I had a bit of a rebel phase." I hummed.

"Never have I ever snuck out" George said Everyone but Maggie took their shot.

"To Be Be fair, I didn't have anyone to sneak past" Alex laughed.

"Hey! Me neither" I joked.

"Never have I ever gotten into a fight" Cristina said, Alex George and izzie all took their shots, first time I'm in the clear..I looked over to Maggie who had wide eyes at me and my friends.

"Look guys, I've done everything so I don't think I'll come up with something." Alex smirked,

"Think of something, moron" izzie said.

"Never have I ever had a dad...definitely didn't have that" Alex gurgled. I bit my lip looking up yo see George and Cristina pop theirs. Back while izzie kept her head low and Maggie just stared at her drink.

"Maggie, you don't have to" I whispered.

"No, everyone plays" Cristina said

"She's 15"

"I'll play just….give me a sec" she muttered.

"You've never drank before?" Alex asked.

"...no" she smiled shyly. "Hey! Never have I ever drank before" she smiled before tossing the drink back and immediately started gagging.

"Aye can't say that now, princess" Alex laughed.

"Mer, your turn"

"Never have I ever been high" I said...I was curious, it wasn't something I'd had a lot of experience with and I was going to med school and so was everyone else so...I was curious. But nobody drank.

"Aye look mer. You found something nobody's done!" George praised.

"Who knew it was possible" I giggled.

"Never have I ever had a illegal relationship...age wise I mean" Maggie spat.

"Like underage?" Cristina asked.

"What qualifies as a relationship? I screwed the school nurse...does that count?" Alex slurred.

"Yeah um...sure" she smiled. Alex and I took our shots and I looked up at izzies face, she looked stressed and awkward.

"Iz…"

"No next question" she blurted pulling her blonde hair up.

"I'm bored…let's make this more interesting" Alex said.

"By…" Cristina asked it was obvious who was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol and who wasn't.

"Strip never have I ever" Alex trilled.

"Hah I need more alcohol for that"

"Come on…"

"Alex, watch it" izzie advised.

"Come on" alex whined. He was trashed. Even if he wasn't...I'm not drunk enough for that.

"That's enough poison for you" I grabbed the bottle from Alex and drank straight from it.

"Mer, you drank last night, how can you even do that?" Izzie asked shocked. I drink alot, who cares?

"Guess I have s high tolerance"'I muttered, this is who I had been...it's fun.

"Mer, anyone ever told you you've got a pretty smile?" Alex sputtered drunkenly.

"Are you trying to pick up Meredith?" Cristina laughed. "That's pathetic" she said reaching for the bottle in my hands.

"I'm not, You do though." He smiled at her before he let his head fall back.

"Um...thanks Alex" I smiled, I knew he was just drunk...and he also flirts with everything that walks.

"I love smiles, having a nice smile can really make or break a face...this is why I wanna go into plastics…iz you've got a nice smile too...Yang...I don't think you ever smile" he slurred his voice was getting more and more difficult to understand.

"You guys should go" Cristina smirked, "the RA will come in here soon anyways."

"Yeah, come on Alex." George said to Alex.

"Alex!" Cristina yelled throwing a pillow at where he laid unconscious on the ground.

"Huh? Ugh I shouldn't have pre games" Alex grumbled said leaving the room slowly.

""Yeah, it's getting late so...uh….thanks guys...thank you, Meredith" Maggie smiled sweetly...I still didn't like her, I wanted to try but…

"Yeah...that's what sisters are for….or whatever" o said not looking up at her.

"Really?" Maggie smiled hugely.

"This is all very sweet but I really need some sleep". Cristina groaned.

"She loves her sleep" I smiled at her...maybe she wouldn't be that bad…

"Night Meredith" she smiled before shutting the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

I played with the end of my sleeves as I walked into my first class, biological science. It was one of the classes I actually had with people I knew. We piled into the lecture hall with probably close to 400 seats in it. We took a seat in the second row while we waited for class to start. We left early figured we aren't 100% where everything is...better to be early than late.

"You guys are in here early" I heard a woman say without looking up.

"Yeah...just to make sure we got here on time, ya know?" Izzie smiled sweetly. "Are you the TA?" She questioned.

"Yeah, actually...I figured I told you"

"That's awesome...ya know? Because I like know you" izzie giggled.

"Well I'm not giving any undeserved grades, this is a TA taught class and I really need it for my resume"

"Meredith right?" I hear My name and my head shot up before my face turned 4 shades redder.

"Hi…" I smiled awkwardly. It's that girl, that girl um….Allie?

"Oh crap…" izzie bit back a smile and I shot her a look.

"I don't think we really met, Addison" she stuck out her hand and I stared at it for a few seconds before reacting by shaking it quickly. I subconsciously started to mess with my sleeves again

"Hi...I'm...you already know my name" i spat our quickly.

"I have to thank you...whatever you did, really helped lift him up. You should come by sometime, he won't admit it but I think he might really like you"

"Thanks Addison um...I um….maybe" I needed this grade and this class to be great so I would just try and smooth things over without committing. It seemed to work as she smiled and walked away to introduce herself to the now filling room.

"Wanna drop out while we can still get our deposits back?" Cristina asked.

"I wish" I mumbled back

—

The first block exam was coming up which meant that we were supposed to study...a lot. Which is saying something because we are always studying a lot. I had my textbook open as I mindlessly highlighted and marked text that seemed important.

"Hey, guys" Addison said as she came into the apartment. She always looked well put together, always. She had a soft grey top with fitted pants on, round black sunglasses, small hoop earrings, a small faced watch, a necklace, a purse that I'm pretty sure was different last week and perfectly manicured nails. She was perfect….not my type, it never even really occurred to be that she could be someone who could ever be my type. Don't get me wrong, I love Addie to death just….not in love...this is irrelevant.

"Hey Addie, how was your kindergarten class?" Mark asked from the couch, resting his textbook on his lap.

"Good good" she had a little smile on her face as she stepped closer to the kitchen. "Guess who I saw today?" She sang..

"Who?" I muttered continuing to not look up from the pages covered in neon now.

"Meredith" she grinned as my head shot Up and I felt my stomach plummet.

"Really" I managed to mutter in what I felt was a casual tone.

"Really?" Mark asked shutting his book and walking to the kitchen.

"Mhm, she's in my class, she's smart. You'd be lucky to have her"

"So that means you banged a first year hah!" Mark laughed.

"I did not" I claimed, I wasn't really sure to be honest. She didn't look that young and she got into the bar..

"I'm sorry der, but it seems unlikely that'd she be in a first year class otherwise" addison sighed taking the seat across from me. I ran my hand through my hair and nodded.

"Did you say anything to her?" Mark pressed.

"Yeah well sorta" Addison sighed.

"What? Addie why?" I sounded like a kid, I know I did...I couldn't help it.

"She didn't really talk too much, it was short" I shrugged.

"Well what happened?" Mark exclaimed after a few moments of silence.

"I said "Meredith right?l and she answered embarrassedly, I thanked her for making you more bearable and she replied again uncomfortably followed by me tellinghrrsheshouldcomeby" she spat the end out so quickly my brain didn't process it at first"

"Addie! That's….she's gonna think I'm crazy" I sighed rubbing my hand through my thick curls. I

"Oh, please. You'll be fine" she laughed tossing her long auburn hair behind her shoulder.

"Seriously" I said more sternly.

"Derek, unless you plan to see her again, why does it matter? Do you plan to see her again?" She asked seriously.

"I don't know, Okay? This is my they call it a PRIVATE life" I mutter gathering my stuff quickly and heading to my room.

"Hey I'll give her your number next class if you want" I heard her shout as a shut the door. "Was that a no?" She giggled turning to mark.

"I'm gonna go with that was a no but I'm all for it but you didn't hear that from me" Mark said putting his hands up in mock surrender.

"He might actually kill me if I did that"!she laughed opening her bag and pulling out binders.

—

"So that was terrible" Cristina laughed as we walked out of the lecture hall, she slid on her tan overcoat as we walked.

"Yeah…" I was attempting to forget what I had gotten myself into.

"What happened?" George asked running up to us.

"Nothing" I grumbled, this is just splendid...everyone is gonna know my business.

"Mer slept with our TA's boyfriend" Cristina laughed.

"Roommate" I said quick to correct her purposeful mistake.

"Oh…" George nodded and I turned to look at Him for a second hearing something in his voice. I had a feeling he had a crush on me, it was definitely nothing, but I felt a little bad.

"Whatever…she didn't really bother me after, she did ask me to come over though which was…" I sighed trying to move on.

"Weird? Mer are you gonna go?" Izzie asked

"No!" I choked "are you kidding?"

"Right well did you get his address?" She asked as we kept walking.

"Hah she doesn't need it, she's been there, remember?" Cristina teased.

"I hate you...all of you" I said as I turned to look at them.

—

I was now the "tagalong sister" which was….I don't know really. I feel like I can't tell if people want me there or not. I could hear Meredith and her friends laughing only slightly ahead of me as I ran up to them after our first class.

"Meredith, hey! Hi guys" I smiled...I am such a dork.

"Oh hi Maggie" Meredith smiled slightly...that was something. I knew she had been trying, I didn't understand it...any of it...I have a million questions and I would ask her these questions later...just...it might not be the best time.

"Hey, guys I have a rush thing I have to get to at 6 and I really need to change so I'll see you around, unless you wanna come? It's not too late" Izzie begged.

"No way am I getting involved with those girls" Cristina laughed.

"It looks really good on a med school application" she continued.

"I'll come!" "Fine I'll come" Me and Meredith said almost in unison and I looked over to her and smiled.

"You guys will? Ugh thank you...I don't know anyone yet" izzie smiled as we walked away.

"Hey have fun with your bratty rich girls" Cristina called

"Yang, you're a bratty rich girl" Alex laughed as he walked past.

—

Me izzie and Maggie walked towards the student center where we were all meeting up, we sat at a wooden table where a few other girls were already seated.

"Hi! I'm April...i um….what's your names? I mean...what's your guyses….what are you guys nameses um….you get what I mean" a perky redhead wearing an oversized grey turtleneck stammered. We went around saying our names and making boring general small talk, I mostly watched perky blondes attempt to be more social than their used to before a short woman came out and began speaking.

"Hello everyone, I'm Miranda and if you will all follow me and find a seat over in the center of the room" she boomed before heading off into that direction.

"This is a little…" I mumbled

"Nerve wracking?" Izzie whisper yelled.

"I bet they're nice" Maggie smiled as we headed into the designated room. The next part was just a "get to know you" thing where girls stood up, said their name, grade, something they are passionate about, and their best quality.

"Is that simple enough? Okay. I'll start off. I'm Miranda, I'm a junior, I am in pi Beta phi, I have a passion for helping children, and I'm very respected by my peers, now you go" she said after taking a seat. I wasn't really paying much attention as it was my turn and I quickly hopped up.

...um, I'm Meredith, I'm a freshman, I'm um….passionate about my future and medicine I guess and I guess I'm a pretty hard worker " I smiled before taking my seat. I sighed and looked around as the next person began to speak. I didn't care a lot but I didn't want to embarrass myself.

"Hi! I'm April, I'm a freshman, I'm passionate about helping people get further and just being a better person and ummm...I guess I'm pretty smart" she giggled.

"I'm Addison, I'm in the med school across campus but I am here to help with recruitment and anything anyone may need help with…" I sighed, she is literally everywhere, literally...it's the strangest thing. "I care seriously about women's health and help out in any way I can, I was in alpha phi, and I would say I'm very courageous." She is everywhere, I looked up at her and caught her eye as she smiled at me before sitting down. Running her hands over her soft white dress.

"Hey Guys, I'm Arizona, I'm a senior, I'm in phi mu, I'm very passionate about helping children and under representation of lgbt people, and I am very honorable" a skinny blonde in a teal skirt said before taking a seat. Several girls spoke about fake passions and dreams throughout the night.

"Hey I'm Amelia, I'm a junior, I'm a member of alpha chi omega, I believe strongly in seconds chances and equality and I am very strong" a wavy haired brunette in jeans and a t shirt said.

"Hi! I'm izzie, ima. Freshman, I am very passionate about helping people in basically every way possible and I am very friendly" izzie smiled taking her seat and looking over to me and I gave her a soft smile so she knows she didn't mess up.

"I'm Callie, I'm a junior, im in alpha omicron pi, I'm very passionate about my plan for school and what that means for me, and I'm very tough." A dark haired girl in blue jeans spoke.

"Hi! I'm Maggie, I'm a freshman, I'm very passionate about finding out who I am, and I am very loyal." She said quietly before taking her seat. The rest of the room went around speaking and saying their own boring fake versions of themselves, most seemed boring as I drifted off.

"Alright anyone who is interested in doing house tours tomorrow, we'll meet here at 5." The dark haired Latina girl said.

"This is gonna be so fun!" Izzie exclaimed as we left the building, feeling the warmth of the early fall.

"Oh….my god" I groaned hiding my face behind Maggie before realizing she's too short and ducking behind izzie.

"What the…" izzie asked before looking up and smiling.

"Maggie, I um...I wanna teach you how to apply makeup...in the bathroom" izzie smiled grabbing her arm

"Right now?" Maggie asked confused as to what wa showing on.

"Mhm, right now" she said pulling her back into the building.

"Izzie don't…" I sighed realizing they were gone. "What are you doing here?" I sighed as I saw Derek walking towards me and pulling me to a more secluded area.

"My sister is here, also I'm addie's ride home. She does like to walk all the way home in the dark at night" he smiled sweetly at me. Idiot.

"You are really everywhere, your girlfriend is all over the place" I grumbled looking up at his stupid face.

"Hah not my girlfriend, friend, roomate, we've been friends since we were kids. Her mark and I"

"Why are you telling me this, this is not a date" I shook my head at him as he stayed close to me

"It could be, I could take my sister home, take Addie home and come by and get you" he offered

"You'd like that….actually why would you like that? You're very strange. I gave you sex and you won't go away, that's usually when guys turn the opposite direction so why are you still here?" I asked, I didn't understand why he wanted me so badly if I had already given him what he wanted.

"I like you Meredith, you are impossible to figure out and guarded but tough" he smiled. What a lie.

"You want a challenge?" I sighed leaning against the wall.

"No..I could walk away, If I was someone different maybe I would but I want to get to know you" he smiled down at me. "So...one date?" He asked again.

"I um….coffee, at the place on campus. I can get there myself" I nodded, I wanted control and figured that's what I had.

"Sounds great, I'll meet you there in 45" he whispered softly before walking away. I sighed outwardly as he left.

—

"God, where is he?" Amy grumbled crossing her arms.

"Hah I have a pretty good idea" Addison smirked as she saw Me coming around the corner with my lips turned upright.

"Ew why do you look like that?" Amy scrunched her nose at his new appearance.

"Like what?" I asked a smile still plastered all over my face.

"Like...happy" she said confused as

We piled into the car.

"I am happy" I nodded buckling my seatbelt.

"You found Meredith then I assume" Addison nodded knowingly.

"I'm just happy" I nodded pulling out of my parking spot.

"Who's Meredith?" Amy asked crouching forward.

"Nobody" I shook my head, the last thing I needed is for somebody in my family to be giving me relationship advice.

"This girl he keeps meeting up with everywhere, how'd it go tonight?" Addison asked looking out the window.

"I'm just happy, I have that feeling of fulfillment." I sighed, feeling completely relaxed.

"Hah I bet you do" Addison laughed.

"Addie!" Me and Amy said at the same time.

"Gross Addie, that my brother." She rolled her eyes and unbuckled her seatbelt as we neared he Rhône.

"Haha well I'll see you tomorrow at 5 for the rest of recruitment?" Addison asked.

"Totally, bye Addie by der. Love you!" She waved as she turned to head for the door.

"So...Meredith?" She asked and I just laughed fully.

"I'm um...not talking about this" I said shaking my head softly

"Oh please, I know she was there. I'm gonna find out eventually" Addison begged.

"I don't know about that, Look I'm gonna go out for a little bit. I have a couple errands to run" I said smoothly.

"Hah, okay where do you have to go at 8pm on a Monday?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Places" I shrugged.

"Uh huh"

"Yes, important business places" I nodded and kept my eyes on the road. I could still feel hers boring into me though.

"I'll see you later, Addie." I smiled as we pulled up to our apartment complex.

"I hate you" she said matter of factly.

"I know, now get outta my car" I laughed shooing her away.

"I want to know what happened after!" I heard her call as I drove off.

—

"What about this?" Izzie said placing the final part of a very pink outfit onto my bed. It was pale pink jeans, a light striped shirt with a pale denim jacket

"Iz, that's not me" I shook my head and hopped on my bed.

"Cristina help!" Izzie whined "you guys are both unfashionable"

"Hah I'm not helping her until she tells me what this is for"

"It's a date, it doesn't matter...it's not even really a date" I shrugged pulling things out of my closet.

"Wow that was a tremendous help, thank you" I rolled my eyes as I heard the sarcasm dripping from her lips.

"I think this is good, is this good?" I asked as I looked in the mirror. I had on plain pair of jeans with a low cut pink shirt, my messy waves flowing naturally.

"Yes, you're so cute" Izzie smiles "and don't worry, about the date wthats not a date with whoever it is"

"Alright, I'm leaving. Don't wait up" I called as I left the room.

"Where do you think she's going?" Izzie questioned.

"To go get laid, she's lucky" Cristina laughed. I left and made my way to the small coffee shop on campus running my hands through my hair in attempt to remove some of the knots in it.

"Hey" he said from behind me and I jumped about 3 feet.

"This is teetering on stalking" I say before heading to the entrance.

"Maybe it's fate, like we are supposed to end up together like some kind of fairy tale" his eyes sparkled as he looked at me and I turned away to avoid blushing.

"That's a little unbelievable, don't ya think?" I questioned as we grabbed seats in the corner of the shop.

"Hm we'll see" he quipped.

—

"So...I don't know about you but I had fun" she sighed at my comment as we stopped at the exit.

"Yeah, it was nice…...you know I'm a freshman right?"

"I assumed" her face was a natural beauty; glowing in night sky from the combination of the moonlight and dim streetlights, eyebrows softly plucked and arched, her nose was small and crinkled on the sides very delicately whenever she laughed. I had spent the last hour working just to see that happen again.

"In college...a freshman in college"

"Yeah, I figured as much. Look Meredith, I already know you...it's not like it's illegal….you're legal right?" I asked stupidly.

"Yes, jackass" she rolled her eyes, breaking our eye contact.

"Good good, so Meredith I don't care what grade you're in.." I glanced down at her lips which were soft and pink with a light gloss across them. She glanced up at me, her eyes were bright with thick dark lashes.

"I um..had a good time" she whispered, not moving away from me.

"Meredith" I said attempting to gather her feeling.

"Hm?" She asked. I leaned down a pressed my lips softly against hers waiting to see how she reacts. Her arms slowly wrapped around my n class as I smiled putting my hand to her cheek. From there things got more heated until it was becoming a little risqué from public and she pulled away.

"What now?" I challenged, my breath still uneven from the kiss.

"I um...don't have my car" she hinted and the side of my mouth perked up, her eyes a dark shade of green blue.

"I could uh...give you a ride?" I said pointing to my car behind us.

"Yeah, that'd be good." She nodded grabbing my hand as we walked towards the car.

"Or…" I started as we reached the car "we could go back to mine, save gas...for the planet and all" I smirked at her as a placed my hands on her hips.

"Yeah…I..um am a big believer in….planet….something" she muttered as our lips met again.

—

I didn't know how these things kept happening, I mean I knew...his eyes are a real and his hair is wondrous. We where now in the parking lot of his apartment...again. Except I wasn't drunk and neither was he. The door flung open to the dark apartment, we kissed as he lifted my top over my head as I heard the fabric snap and I giggled like an idiot as we attempted to move towards his bedroom door.

—

The next morning I woke up early, not on purpose but not necessarily a bad thing. I wanted to do this right, without her running off again. I looked over at Meredith sleeping peacefully next to me, her smooth shoulders and back exposed to the air. I hopped up and headed to the kitchen and quickly pulled out the ingredients for breakfast. After working for about 10 minutes I hated marks door open. He looked up at me and around the room.

"Nice" Mark nodded "are you making breakfast?" His brow furrowed as he saw the stove on.

"Yeah…" I mumbled as Addison's door opened shortly after.

"Hah looks like your date with Meredith went better than expected" she smiled.

"Meredith's here?" Mark asked shocked.

"Is she still asleep? Are you cooking?" Addison asked as Mark tried to grab the bacon from the plate and I smacked his hand away.

"I don't want her to run off, pleas be on your best behavior" I begged and as if right on queue my bedroom door swung open to reveal Meredith, her hair now tied up in a loose ponytail with my oversized college t shirt covering her.

"Meredith! Hi! I don't think we met, Mark Sloan" he stuck his hand out towards her as she contemplated taking it.

"Um….hi" she rubbed her eyes and taking his hand for a second before walking past him.

"Hey" I grabbed her hands and pulled her over back to the bedroom to talk for a second.

"I didn't want your roommates...my clothes aren't in here" she frowned. "I hope it's okay" She took the skin of her lip Between her teeth.

"It's cute, it suits you" I smiled brushing my thumb over her face .

"Good" she nodded, looking down embarrassed.

"I made breakfast for you" I said pulling her back to the kitchen.

"You cooked for me?" Her face was puzzled as she saw the plates of food scattered all over the table and counter.

"Yeah, Meri you must be something...he won't even cook for us" Mark smiled attempting to grab at the bacon again.

"Hi Meredith" Addison smiled sweetly st her, she wasn't being malicious, I knew that.

"Hi" she looked away, her eyes pleading for help.

"Meredith, here" I smiled handing her a plate as she hesitated before she took a seat at the small kitchen table.

"So what's your major, meri?" Mark asked her as she twirled her fork.

"Hm...biology, pre med" she breathed out. Her eyes kept low on her plate.

"Nice, right...addies your TA...I heard that" Mark nodded as Addison and I both kicked him under the table.

"Ow!" He whined "what?" He asked looking between me and Addie.

"Look, I get it...this is weird, I um...should go, I'm sorry" she expressed before standing up.

"Meredith, please...marks just an idiot, ignore him" I glanced at her.

"Yeah, come on meri...I don't mean any harm" Mark smiled hugely. She sighed and rubbed her head before taking her seat again.

"So, pre med...your parents must be proud then, huh?" Mark quizzed. Leaning back in his seat.

"No…." she took a bite of the fluffy eggs, keeping her eyes low.

"They should be, future Dr. um…." Addison proclaimed.

"Um...grey" she mumbled so quietly I could barely hear it. She was a completely different person than who I was with last night.

"Dr grey, that'll take you far...people might just subconsciously relate you to Ellis grey" Mark chuckled taking a sip of his coffee, her shoulders tightened at his comment.

"Yeah….she's my Mother so probably" she grumbled and my head shot up and Mark choked slightly on his coffee.

"You're kidding, right? That is so cool! I was just learning about her in human anatomy!" Mark said staring at her like something under a microscope.

"Yeah...I'm pretty sure" she nodded pushing the plate away and looking up at me.

"Meredith, you don't...we can change the subject. Let's change the subject. So how wa shout first day?" Addison asked and Meredith visibly relaxed, avoid Mom talk...noted.

"It wa good, nothing too hard…" she nodded, finally looking at Addison.

"I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult." Addison joked and Meredith laughed and I felt my body lighten at the sound.

"No it's um….it means you're a good teacher" she nodded, her blue green eyes now as bright as when I saw her last night.

—

I grabbed up all my clothes off the floor and headed back into Derek's room, him following short behind me.

"I want to see you again" He said straightforwardly and I turned on my heel to look st him with my eyebrows raised.

"Seriously?" I swooned for second before rationale came back. "Because you know who my mother is…" I nodded in realization.

"What? No! Meredith, I like you, I told you. I want to see you again for you" he sighed, rubbed his temples.

"Oh…" i acknowledge, nodding slightly before making my way over the the bed. He followed behind me, we sat there staring at each other for a few minutes before I dropped my gaze and sighed.

"What happened to you?" I sighed, keeping his gaze on me. I grabbed my jeans and started putting them on.

"I'm damaged, it's not worth your time." I mumbled as I stood up, still wearing his shirt.

"I still want to see you again, damaged and all" he admitted, tilting his head softly to the side as he watched me. I pulled his shirt off and attempted to put my bra back on.

"Are you just gonna watch me?" He laughed going around to attempt to help me, after numerous tries...he eventually succeeds and kisses me on the shoulder after. I sigh again and turn to face him.

"So, can I see you again?" His eyes were hopeful as he grabbed my shirt which was ripped at the seams on one side and stretched on the other, holding it up to me. "This is….."

"Humiliating on So Many levels" I grabbed the shirt from his hands.

"Take mine, and you never answered me" he grabbed the shirt I had abandoned off the floor and handed to to me.

"Um..thanks, look….I'll give you my number. If you call me, cool and if you don't, I will be right" I said pulling my hair tie out.

"Okay" he nodded exuberantly, grabbing his phone off the nightstand and handing it over. I typed it in quickly and threw his shirt back over my head, pulling my hair over the top of it.

"This look like the walk of shame?" I called as I walked towards the door.

"It's very cute" he smiled opening the door for me and I rolled my eyes, heading to the living room.

"Meri! Are we gonna have breakfast again soon?" Mark greeted as I walked out.

"We'll see" I nodded grabbing my bag and pulling it on. "I have class in 30 minutes so I should go" I leaned against the door.

"Okay, i'll call you." He claimed as he stepped closer to me before kissing me quickly on the cheek and looking towards his friends who were staring intently.

"I um...bye," I laughed awkwardly.

"I'll see you tonight at the sorority thing, right?" Addison asked.

"Um, it depends if Izzie makes me go" I said turning the handle and stepping out. I pulled my phone out and saw one text from Izzie (I'm assuming you're date went well...if I don't hear from you by tomorrow at noon, I'm calling the police). I laughed before dialing her number.

"Hey iz, I'm heading back. I'm gonna change and we can head to chem" I said as I headed for the bus.

"Ugh, thank god...I know you're all grown and stuff but I hate that you don't call" Izzie whined.

"Yeah, sorry...tell Cristina I'll be there" I hopped on the bus and took a seat.

"Good" She said before clicking off the phone.

—


	5. Chapter 5

"Is this a habit you have? It's cool if it is, as long as you're being safe" Izzie said as soon as I opened the door, I rolled my eyes and threw my bag on the ground.

"Iz, I'm not in danger" I walked to my closet and began attempting to find something to throw on.

"Cristina went to get coffee, I asked her to get us some but...you know Cristina" I nodded slowly, half paying attention.

"Well get dressed and we can head to chem. Don't forget that we have that rush thing tonight at 5" she instructed, I wasn't really interested in it...it seemed like a distraction but Izzie really wanted me to do it.

"Iz….that's not really my scene" I splashed water onto my face attempting to wake myself up...9am class, followed by 11am then a 2pm…...it was gonna be a long day.

"What is your scene?" She questioned, crossing her arms.

"I don't know look...I just" I sighed, I didn't really have a great answer. "I'll go"

"Really? Thank you! You're the best" she exclaimed as Cristina walked in.

"Hey, you're back. Look meredith I get that you're getting yours but you gotta stop leaving me with Chatty Cathy over here" she set down three cups of coffee on the table and threw down her keys.

"Rude" Izzie mouthed towards me and I laughed softly.

"Haha, where's your shirt?" Cristina asked, taking a sip of one of the coffee she brought in, i turned around and gave her the look that said to stop talking.

"Oh my god! Where is your shirt?" Izzie boomed at me as I threw the shirt into the laundry and grabbed a plain white t shirt.

"Class of….this person is already graduated" Izzie blurted automatically as she read the shirt.

"You must have some seriously dark daddy issues" Cristina cackled as I grabbed a pair of plain jeans.

"I um….it's derek, I don't have issues and I'm not in danger. Can we please drop this?" I begged and Izzie sighed sitting on my bed.

"I'm sorry Meredith, hey George is apparently the only one who isn't in chemistry with us so he is seriously upset about it." Izzie said, thinking she was saying the most important thing in the world.

"Bambi is always upset" Cristina said standing up and grabbing her bag again.

"You got us coffee! Thanks Cristina" Izzie said grabbing the cups and handing one over to me and I grabbed it greedily.

"Yeah don't get all used to it" She grumbled as we headed across the hall. Cristina slammed her fist on the door several times.

"Evil spawn, we're leaving!" She called heading over to where Maggie's room was and repeating the act. Maggie popped out immediately.

"God yang, why do you do that?" Alex grumbled, his appearance messy.

"We're already running behind, let's get outta here. Bye George!" Izzie called as she saw him appear in the doorway.

"Yeah.." he mumbled before closing the door shut.

"Hah, this is why he's Bambi" Alex laughed walking ahead.

—

School was grueling, we were busy all the time and with ecology of health and science just starting, things were picking up. I was gathering things together to leave, I saw Mark leaving the room across the hallway so I moved quicker to catch up to him.

"Hey" a voice said perkily I turned to see they were talking directly to me. It was a girl with that pretty browny-blonde hair that Meredith has, full makeup over her bright blue eyes, decorated outfit with a small leather backpack. She tossed her dyed waves over her shoulder as she approached.

"Hi um...summer right?" I asked confused why she needed to talk to me.

"Yeah!" She nodded her smile widening. "So I've been having a little bit of trouble with these chapters…." she said stepping closer to me and i took a simple step backwards

"Yeah, I think there's a study group that meets at 7:30…" she giggled as she flashed her perfectly white teeth.

"I um...if you're free, I could really use some help" my mind clicked with what was happening and I noticed Mark giving me an exuberant nod.

"Yeah, I'm um...I'm probably not the best tutor. I wouldn't be able to um….I just am probably not the best" I stammered as she wrinkled her arched eyebrow.

"Well we could do something else" she smiled and I grabbed by stuff together and started to back away.

"Look, summer you seem nice and you're very pretty I'm um….I'm seeing someone, I think so…." I said and she nodded softly.

"That's too bad, let me know if that changes" she turned around and left the room and Mark ran up to me.

"What the hell? I'm not sure what you did but she walked up to you with a smile and left like you killed her puppy" I rolled my eyes as I began to leave the room.

"I didn't do anything, I told her I wasn't interested. That was it" we neared the exit and Mark smacked the side of my head.

"Do you have brain damage? Why aren't you interested? She was hot." I sped up the pace in attempt to lose him.

"I feel like I'm Being bullied into screwing everything that walks" He was really beginning to get on my nerves, I know he is just being Mark but…..

"Maybe you should be, is this about the freshman?" He asked and I craned my head over to him before looking away. "Oh my god, seriously dude? You aren't even really seeing each other"

"Who cares? I'm Not like you, I like her and I'm not interested in sleeping around, that's your thing." I shrugged as we walked through campus. I saw her friend sitting by the fountain, the one I saw at the party and I stopped in my tracks.

"What-what's your problem?" Mark asked as he saw me walk up to the girl.

"Oh my god" i heard the girl whisper to the blonde next to her.

"What?" She whispered back.

"Hey" I smiled as I approached them, the dark haired girl shut her book and looked up at me, waiting for me to continue.

"I'm um...derek...I saw you at the move in party" I don't know why this 18 year old was so intimidating but I kept going. "I um….I has uh-has Meredith mentioned me?" I didn't know if I was even important enough to be mentioned...maybe she does this a lot.

"Meredith's derek?" The blonde whispered just loud enough for me to be able to hear, i grinned at hearing this. her eyes got a little wider as she stuck out her hand "hi! I'm Izzie, I'm Meredith's friend and one of her roommates"

"Hi, and you're Cristina right?" I asked hoping she would stop staring at me like I had three heads.

"Yeah…" she mumbled quietly. I sighed and looked back to Izzie.

"Has she mentioned me before then, right? I-I just mean…" I stuttered

"Hi, Mark Sloan, nice to meet you" Mark smirked coming up from behind me.

"Izzie, we met at the party" the blonde blushed slightly but without looking away.

"Right, hi" he chuckled awkwardly, I groaned internally at his ability to make my life worse.

"As I was saying…I just mean, I um I really had a good time and want to see her again but if she's not interested" I stammered.

"Oh um...Cristina?" Izzie started looking at her friend for help.

"She's mentioned you" she said flatly keeping her eyes glued to mine with an icy look. I cleared my throat breaking the incredibly scary contact.

"Good things then?" I asked hopefully,

"Um...Meredith is pretty private, ya know? She won't even talk to us about the sister she didn't know she had she's just…" Cristina kicked Izzie in the leg with force "ow!" She screamed

"Look, we have to get to writing, our friends saved us seats so…" Cristina said grabbed her bag and standing up.

"Right" I nodded and Mark laughed behind me.

"Bye derek! It was nice to finally meet you" she waved and I smiled at her phrasing, she had definitely heard of me.

"That was pathetic" Mark laughed "you're really desperate to see this girl naked again aren't you?" I stopped and looked at him.

"I like her, I do...I really do. This isn't some kind of hit em and quit em game, I want to know her so please just…." I lectured as we continued walking back to our apartment.

"Fine, look if you really like her...I support you in your desire for monogamy" he said smacking me on the back. I wondered about the sister thing Izzie had mentioned...i wanted to know her...everything.

—

The day had gone on pretty well, we went to chemistry, Spanish and lastly we went to writing. We were all beginning to trudge back to the dorms, our bags heavier with stacks of papers. I heard my phone ring inside my jeans, I grabbed it and didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" I said, half expecting an automated message.

"Meredith" I blinked a couple times, shocked she had actually called me.

"...hi" I managed to get out.

"I um...i..how were your classes?" He asked, it was strange...I had never had a guy ask me such trivial questions.

"Good" I nodded as Izzie ran up to where I was holding my phone to my ear.

"It's derek" Izzie whispered to Cristina who rolled her eyes, sitting at her desk.

"Good, that's good. I saw your friends today. Izzie and Cristina" he smiled and my eyes widened at them and izzie face crinkled in confusion.

"Oh…" was all I could manage at the moment.

"Look, are you free sometime this week? I know classes just started and I have to study but...maybe Friday or um Saturday?" I could hear the hopefulness behind his voice and I sighed.

"Um...I'm supposed to go pick stuff up from my house on Friday and I'll probably just stay over there…" I mumbled.

"I can help, if you need any help...carrying things." He said excitedly.

"You're offering to help me move crap all day?" I was shocked, he was excited about that? Really?

"Yeah! I mean...how far away do you live?" He asked.

"Um...15 minutes...not too far" I whispered, knowing my roommates were listening, even if they pretended they weren't.

"Okay, sounds good...can I pick you up?" He asked me as I heard rumbling on the other end.

"Uh….yeah I guess I mean...if you want to" I looked at Izzie who was giggling and Cristina's eyes were wide in shock.

"Okay um...which dorm hall do you live in? I um, I went there so I know the area pretty well" I smiled softly before watching my roommates not even pretend not to be listening anymore.

"Um I live in Harvey" I nodded picking at my jeans.

"Alright I lived in Sage so not that far" he chuckled "well I'll see you on Friday then? At 5?" He asked.

"Sounds good and um...you can cancel anytime….if you want" I nodded.

"Your lack of faith in me is starting to feel like rejection" he laughed I sighed.

"I'm sorry, I...I'll see you Friday" I nodded pushing my hair behind my ear.

"Goodbye Meredith" he whispered.

"Bye" I whispered back before ending the call and wa immediately met with izzies questions.

"You're taking him to your moms house? That such a big step." She smiled.

"Hah, my mother won't be home...and he offered, if he wants to move stuff for me I um...I won't say no" I tried to hide how I was feeling but Cristina dropped her pen before spinning around.

"Shut up, it's bad enough you're all husky about this guy, don't pretend you aren't...it's pathetic" she said before turning back around.

"I am not all gushy over him" I shook my head.

"Shut up" she said again, I sighed and pulled out my notes from my classes.

—

I pulled up outside the building I was given and hopped out of the car, she said she would meet me outside. I saw her hop down the stairs, he loose waves hopping with her.

"Hi.." she smiled shyly at me, messing with the keys on her lanyard.

"Hey, So should we head out? Are you hungry first?" I asked

"No um….we can just head over to mine" she nodded. "Sorry I didn't dress up or anything" she blushed. She was in light grey sweatpants, a black zip up jacket with her hair down.

"You're beautiful, lets go" i said leading her around the side.

"Class giving you any trouble?" I asked her as we clicked our seatbelts together.

"Nothing too hard, maybe chem" she shrugged as a smiled and watched her.

"You um….might wanna watch the road" she murmured.

"Right" i nodded "i um...can you put the address in?"

"I can do that" she nodded leaning over the middle to enter the information, she bit her lip before running her toingue over it to sooth it, she looked up at me watching her.

"Eyes on the road" She pointed forward before looking back down and I blushed a little and chuckled.

"This is a nice car" she nodded softly while looking at the interior.

"Yeah...it cost a fortune so I hope so, I spent 5 summers paying for it through high school and college" i smiled as her eyes widened.

"So...why are you so interested in taking me out? Are you secretly married? Recently divorced? Actually from the future and know what an amazing doctor I'll become and want to say you screwed the best surgeon back in the day?" She questioned and I struggled to maintain my composure.

"I um...no wife, never been married. I've been in 2 relationships. One in high school,Brenna Nicholson, band geek and one in college, and Kristy Cresswell, very girly and sweet but not my type...a little high maintenance. You?" I asked, she didn't seem like she had much experience in relationships.

"Hah the last person who I called my boyfriend was Aamir Delaney in first grade, he was the first person I let sign my cast after falling off the top of the monkey bars" she said keeping her eyes on the window.

"Cute, but my mom said "im paying for it, I get to be the first one to sign" he smiled softly before remembering that her mom wasn't her favorite topic.

"So we uh...we turn up here right?" I asked, I knew where to go but she looked lost.

"Yeah" she nodded, we pulled up to her house I think few minutes.

"This is a nice house" I looked up at the two story house with at least 4 bedrooms.

"Yeah…" she said sliding her key in. "Look you have no obligation to help, I already appreciate the free ride" she said throwing her stuff down and unzipping her jacket revealing a tight light grey tank top.

"Stop that….I have to pack!" She stammered as I watched her.

"Sorry…" I mutter as I run my hand through my hair. "So what are we packing here?"

"Well I have more room in my closet than expected so I'm grabbing more clothes, I need to get my desk lamp, my textbooks are here, and I'm….some other stuff" she trailed.

"Sounds good, so clothes first?" I asked pointing to the stairs.

"Sure sounds good" she smiled heading upstairs.

"What about this?" I asked holding up long sleeved teal dress. Somewhere along the way, this process turned into me pulling stuff out and asking her before placing it into boxes.

"Um….sure" she shrugged as I threw it in.

"What about this?" I asked pulling out a long black dress with a slit up the side.

"My prom dress? I think I'll manage, I never even went to prom" she laughed.

"You missed your prom? That's sad."

"Hah I disagree, Cristina got barfed on" she giggled. Next thing I pulled out was a tight black tank top dress

"This is nice" I nodded turning it towards her.

"I love that dress" she nodded as I threw it in the box. She wanted a blue and black flannel, some long sleeve shirts, a red and white stripe shirt, teal tank top, and a black polo.

"This is…" I cleared my throat pulling out something from a bag in the corner of the closet. Her face turned red and she grabbed the red and black lacy garment from my hands.

"My friend Sadie got it for me in high school, it was stupid" she shook her head

"Nice, you should bring it" I nodded, trying to picture what it'd look like on her curves.

"Why's that?" She asked flashing her eyes at me.

"I'm just saying, it's nice" I smiled before grabbing a pair of black sweatpants but I saw her throw the lacy red and black into the box before looking back at me.

—

The time had flown by really quickly, derek had helped me pack up so much stuff I didn't know where I was going to put most of it.

"Hey, So I'm getting hungry. Should we order a pizza or something" I asked sitting down on the couch as he followed behind me.

"Pizza? Do you have anything here to eat?" He questioned and I laughed harder than I expected.

"No, I was raised on pizza and TV dinners" I smiled as he walked towards the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" I asked tagging behind him.

"To find some food." He opened the fridge to find some soda, milk, old cheese, wrinkled grapes, and orange juice. He closed it before opening up the freezer to find about 4 frozen dinners.

"See?" I laughed. "You thought I was kidding" I slid into one of the bar stools as he head towards the pantry. He looked around and pulled out some noodles and pasta sauce.

"I told you I could find something." He smiled as he began opening drawers to find a pot.

"No you technically didn't and I didn't even know we had that. I can't cook anyway" I shrugged.

"It's just boiling noodles" he turned to me after he found the pot, placing the uncooked ingredients in.

"About 30 minutes" he smiled sitting next to me.

"Mkay" I nodded facing him, I placed my head on my fist "thank you for helping me, you made it fun"

"Thank you for having me, it was fun. More fun thanostnof my dates" he smiled, his eyes crinkling in the corners.

"Yeah…" I closed my eyes softly as I leaned into him a little to see if he'd react and he did because in seconds our mouths were battling in a frenzy. I laced my arms around his neck as he lifted me delicately off the seat and began walking to the living room with my legs wrapped around him and his hands on the back of my upper thighs. He lowered me into the couch and slowly lifted the material of my tank top over my head

—

We laid there for a few minutes before she hopped up, heading back to the kitchen and I followed after her.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"I'm hungry, it should be done soon, right?" She asked and rightvas we entered the alarm began to blare.

"I'd say so" I nodded heading to turn off the stove and begin mixing the sauce with the noodles.

"I can do that" she said grabbing the spoon and she began mixing. "You go out something on, anything" she said taking in my uncovered body as I did the same to her.

"Fine" I mouthed. "Is this the first time you've been home?" I called as I slid in my boxers. "Meredith?" I called as she didn't reply, a few minutes later she bolted in grabbed the clothes off the floor before grabbing my hand and leading me up the stairs.

"Meredith What's wrong?" I asked nervously. Her mannerisms were completely different than I had seen only moments before.

"My Mother is here" she hissed as we reached her bedroom, she slammed the door and began dressing quickly.

"Get dressed!" She exclaimed.

"Meredith, this is a little…" she was acting erratic.

"No! You don't know, she's crazy...just please?" She begged.

The garage door closed as we both dressed and she threw the lamp in my arms and grabbed a few pairs of jeans off the table.

"Just act casual and maybe she won't freak out" I sighed and stepped towards her.

"You're freaking out" i ran my hand along her face.

"Derek I wasn't the golden child, I tried it's just not worth it..the point is, I'm used to her berating me but you! You are fresh meat, babe. She'll tear you apart. I'm protecting you here...let's go " I smiled at her as we headed down the stairs.

"Hi Mom, uh I'm grabbing some more stuff for my dorm" she mumbled as we made it down the stairs.

"Did you cook?" She asked, completely ignoring her comment.

"No...uh, Derek did. We've been packing for awhile and we uh got hungry" her mom just stared at the pot and sat at the table, Meredith bit her lip.

"Did you eat or not?" Her eyes finally came into view, they were so similar to meredith yet so different, Meredith's eyes make you feel like you're filled with carbonation and your whole body is fizzy and this woman….she makes it feel like you were transported to Antarctica.

"Um no...uh we wanted to finish packing first, we did finish" she nodded nervously.

"Then sit" she said, me and Meredith made eye contact as she went over to grab the pot and some plates. I took a seat awkwardly.

"So, are you a student at school with Meredith?" She asked Meredith's head shot up nervously, I gave her a reassuring look.

"Yeah, something like that" I nodded sticking out my hand. "Derek Shepherd, nice to meet you miss Grey, I've been studying you a lot. It's great to meet you in person" I gave her my best charming smile and I saw Meredith roll her eyes at me before bringing the plates over.

"Good, So you're interested in medicine?" She claimed and I gave her a simple nod

"Yes, ma'am. I'm thinking maybe neurosurgery" i smiled until I saw Meredith's face and frowned at her tense demeanor.

"That's a rock solid choice" she nodded as she began to eat, the table fell silent.

"It was nice to meet you derek, thank you for dinner. I'm leaving. I was planning to try and stay here for the night but it looks like that won't be happening so I'll see you another time." She said as she grabbed her keys and left.

"Are you okay?" I asked softly as the door shut. She didn't even say goodbye to her, or let alone hello.

"Der, I've lived with my mother my whole life" she smiled as she lead meup the stairs. "I'm tired" she murmured, she kissed me softly and slowly….slower than ever. She pulled away and softly pulled me upstairs towards her room, once there she kissed me again gently. I ran my hand through her hair as the smell of lavender overtook me.

—-

We laid in my bed, our faces towards each other as he ran his hand up and down my back.

"Do you have a sister?" He asked and my eyes shot open.

"Um….I don't really know" I sighed, keeping the contact our eyes had intact.

"What do you mean?" I asked as I pulled the blanket over her bare shoulders that were prickling with goosebumps.

"My father, I um...he left when I was 5 and we moved here right after. I sorta blocked it out...the whole thing but memories are coming back. This girl, she's about 14...she goes to my school, she's some super genius but...she says she is my sister and...she showed me all this proof, I can't tell my mother because…..how would I? How would I even begin to?" I rambled out.

"Is she nice? Your sorta sister?" He asked me softly.

"Yeah, she's sweet enough...she's kinda a dork" I laughed softly and Derek's eyes sparkled as I did.

"Dorky is nice, I was a dork at 14" he shrugged.

"You're a dork now" I laughed shooting closer to him, laying my head on his chest.

"Maybe, maybe.,, you had a terrible childhood" he murmured into my hair.

"Yeah…" I sighed against him.

"im sorry...if it's any consolation, I promise not to hurt you like they did" he whispered and I looked up at him.

"I want to believe you which doesn't sound like much but...it is, I promise"

"So your mom...she's-"

"Cold? Shrill? An ice queen?" She questioned. "I warned you, she wasn't the best mother but she is a great doctor."

"Is that why you want to go to med school?" He asked

"I don't know...maybe partly, I never want to be that famous surgeon lady like her, I just love medicine"

"I get that, my older sister is a psych resident, another is a ob/gyn resident, another is in her last year old med school and you met my little sister, she's pre med." He beamed.

"Wow...that's a lot of sisters" I said...I never had a family like that, it scared me. He just nodded.

"I know...I miss them" he said truthfully.

"That's Nice" I smiled slightly at him, I had never missed living with my mother, I was always miserable here.

"I'm tired…" I sighed as he wrapped his other arm around me.

"Okay" He said as I began to dose off to sleep

—-

My eyes blasted open as I attempted to find the location of the sound that woke me, only to find that it was coming from a sleeping meredith as she laid on my chest, I chuckled as I trailed kisses on her shoulder and she eventually woke up.

"Hi, you're up" She rasped, her voice laced with sleep.

"I am. So are you, now" I murmured, she rolled over on top of me.

"I really like you" i sighed as I watched her, her blue-green eyes were squinting from the brightness of the sun pouring in.

"Hm…" she listened, but remained silent.

"What?" I asked with a soft chuckle.

"I don't know...I grew up with people who basically payed zero attention to me...but you, you pour out all this attention" she stares up up at me.

"I can't help if they didn't see what I do,..I'm sure they would if they gave the time, you aren't exactly easy to get to know" I smiled and brushed her messy hair back.

"I know, but who do you think do all this to me?" She laughed but I felt my heart ache at her deprecating remark.

"We should head back to campus" she sighed as she sat up.

"Hm...if you want" I nodded as I propped myself up on my elbows.

"Yeah, I have that stupid sorority thing...I dropped but I promised Izzie I would go for her thing tonight."

"That's nice, maybe I should come" I smiled kissing her head as I stood up. "I would love to see you all dressed up".

"I bet, you might be the only guy there, you'd probably be very popular" she nodded. I couldn't tell if she was serious or not, I couldn't read her. I wanted her to be joking but at the same time I wanted her to be jealous...just a little...she's very hard to read.

"Hey, I just spent the night with you at your ice queen of a mother's house, I think my attention is pretty solely devoted" I noted and her head sprang up.

"You said she wasn't that bad" her eyes were scattered and worried.

"She wasn't, Meredith. I'm teasing. I-You're worth it...to me, you're worth it...okay?" I grew up in New York, I had met thousands upon thousands of people but...never anyone quite like her.

"Okay...thank you" She whispered, she hopped into a pair of black leggings. I grabbed her hands and pulled her back into the bed and held her securely. "Der...what are you doing?" I held my arms around her before she twisted her head around.

"I just….i had a good time and I...please don't run away. Is it the age thing? Because I'm only 22 which isn't that bad and I was in college last year so… I hope it's not the age thing. I just...i don't want you to be gone before I have even really got to know you" I smiled as. I brushed her face and she blinked at me before hopping out of the bed again.

"I have to get going…" she sighed as she stood up.

"Meredith…" I sighed, her head flipped around and sighed.

"Look I'll-you call me and….I'm not gonna run" She sighed I kept observing as she threw a t shirt on.

"Okay, I will" I hopped out of bed and began to get dressed with her.

—-

We had arrived back at my dorm, and walked up towards the entrance. I sighed before looking up into his eyes that I knew were awaiting for mine.

"So I can call you?" He asked, hope in his voice, we made it into the building, We were both carrying the items we gathered yesterday.

"You can. I'd like that." I set down my stuff and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear as he put his hand under my chin and softly kissed me. I didn't pull away...I'm not even really sure why, I hate finally pulled away and I smiled, I started to gather all my stuff as we walked in quickly and set down all the boxes, Izzie and Cristina were both pretending they weren't paying attention.

"Call me, then?".i asked quickly knowing my roommates would tease me later.

"Definitely. Bye meredith" he smiled before heading out. I shut the door and looked at them and waited for a response.

"Go ahead or whatever" .i groaned.

"No nothing, I just feel like you have more sleepovers with him than you do us...and we're your roommates"'Izzie shrugged with a smile.

"I went home to pick up stuff from my house" i rolled my eyes and began unpacking.

"Did he sleepover?" Izzie questioned an I ignored her.

"Oh my god! He met your mom? How was that? That must've been weird" Izzie giggled and Cristina rolled her eyes and looked at me.

"This is torture, are you gonna be screwing him on a regular basis or are you just having fun?" Cristina rolled her eyes,tired of the girl talk already.

"I don't know...it's fun right now. He's nice….like serial killer nice, he went to my mother's house to help me pack, that was what he called a date" I said still shocked.

"He must rreeeally like you" Izzie offered and I sigh, giving up on the boxes and kicking them under my bed.

"Hah maybe" I laid back and ran my hands through my hair.

"Oh, mer. For bid day what should I wear?" I sighed in relief as the conversation strayed away from me.

"Um I don't know iz" I keep forgetting I still have to survive this event….

"You are going aren't you?" Her eyes were pleading as she set the dresses down and came to sit next to me.

"Yeah...I'll come, I will. I just need a nap first" it was a Saturday and I had a lot of work to do that I didn't want to do.

"You should wear this" she shoved a dress into my arms before I could register.

"Quit pestering her, she said she'd go" Cristina said as she walked out of the dor.

"Hey, Addie is doing a study session this after noon if you wanna come? It might help make sense of this chapter" Izzie called as she pulled out more dresses.

"I already understand" Cristina said confidently.

"Yeah you're too busy with the chem TA" Izzie giggles and Cristina sent a glare over to her.

"Chem TA?" Meredith knit her brows together.

"You'd know if you loved here, Cristina is sleeping with her chem TA" Izzie laughed as a pillow flew towards her head.

It was true, Meredith was a little distracted with the whole sister thing and the whole derek thing but...was she really that out of it.


	6. Chapter 6

"You're coming?" Izzie jumped, a grin covering her face. I rolled my eyes.

"Izzie, I said I would" there was a knock at the door a few moments later. I hopped up to open it.

"Hey! Are you ready! I'm ready! I'm so excited...it's been a long wait" Maggie chatted excitedly.

"I know! I invited April she should be here any minute" Izzie said opening the door for Maggie.

"God, Izzie you can't keep inviting your sorority girls in here" Cristina groaned as she shoved past with her bag and books.

"Hey! Meredith! Izzie! I'm sorry I don't remember your name" the redhead giggled as she approached the door.

"Maggie" the girl nodded and waved shyly.

"Right...sorry haha um..well should we go? I saw a couple girls about to head up, we can probably catch up to them" April suggested and the girls seemed to be in agreement.

There were several girls all laughing and giggling, I felt very out of place.

"Hey, this isn't your thing..right?" A blonde girl with very curly hair said and I nodded.

"Not...really but I'm being supportive" I nodded as we kept walking.

"Right, I'm Lucy by the way" she said sticking her hand out as I took it and introduced myself back.

"So you didn't wanna rush?" Lucy asked as we approached the Greek center.

"I um...maybe next year or something" I shrugged, we split up and I went to sit where all the friends and family were

"Hey, Meredith right?" I heard, my head snapped around.

"Um...yeah" I smiled recognizing the guy from somewhere.

"Mark Sloan...Derek's friend" he smirked as if he could read my mind.

"Right" I nodded awkwardly. "Why're you here?" I bit my lip, staring up at him.

"Hah, me Derek and Addie help out with recruitment, frat stuff is on the other side" he nodded.

"Right Right" I said seeing the huge group of guys across the street.

"Aye is that Owen hunt!" Mark called and a red headed guys head turned around, he quickly ran over towards where we were standing.

"Hey!" The two exchanges greetings while I stood awkwardly.

"Well uh it was nice talking to you, mark" I smiled before beginning to walk away. I felt like I was intruding on their conversation.

"Aye woah woah woah, Owen this is Meredith, she's been hanging out with Derek" Mark nodded towards her.

"Hi.." I whispered.

"Hey, I'm Owen...me Mark and Derek all went to school here, Greek life isn't very big here so you get to know everyone pretty quickly" he laughed.

"Right right" I smiled before seeing Derek walk up and my face blushed.

"Hey, Mer. I was hoping I'd see you" Derek walked up to me.

"Not even a hello?" Owen laughed as Derek turned around and smiled.

"Hey, man I'm...this is" Derek started before being cut off.

"We've met" we say at the same time.

" I think your in my chemistry class, actually" Owen smiled.

"Oh! Um...sorry" I blushed ducking my head.

"So you didn't rush?" Mark asked,changing the subject.

"Oh! Um...no…" I smiled awkwardly as a began to feel nervous.

"You should, in the spring or maybe the fall" Derek suggested.

"Hm...can't believe you were a frat boy" I giggled as I looked up at him.

"And you believe I was?" Mark pouted, Derek kept his eye on him as he felt jealousy begin to boil.

"I really do" I nodded.

"Well, you are looking st a proud member of sigma chi, Baby. Derek too " Mark said confidently. I scrunched up my nose.

"I don't know what that means so it doesn't impress me" I grinned before looking to Derek.

"it's pretty well known so…" I nodded as I heard Izzie calling my name.

"It's about to start! What're you doing?" She pouted, I nodded and turned around.

"You'd be a cute sorority girl" Derek murmured close to my ear.

"Um...you can stop this" I whispered back. Then a short blonde I remembered was Arizona began speaking, and handing out envelopes as girls began running towards various groups of girls with signs.

"Meredith!" I heard and I smiled widely when I saw George walking from across the street.

"Hey George! Are you here for Izzie?" I asked.

"No...I um...I'm here for the uh...frat stuff...it was stupid, Alex was being Alex and said I would so I did" he shrugged sheepishly.

"No, I think it's great" I nodded sweetly, he was dorky, slanted shoulders, short legs, he always looks tired and still doesn't know how to apply the right amount of cologne.

"Hey!" Addison waved as she ran up to where a group was slowly forming.

"Addie!" Owen smiled.

"I finished handing out my envelopes and wanted to see how it was going, Meredith I didn't see your name on there" she frowned.

"Oh! Um...I didn't think it was for me" I shrugged awkwardly.

"Oh it could totally be" she smiled as I saw Lucy, the girl from earlier jogging up with pink sparkles decorating her cheeks and hair.

"Meredith! This is so cool! I was having some doubts earlier but you definitely need to do this!" Lucy cheered.

"So you're a…" I chuckled at her.

"DG...uh..delta gamma" she laughed.

"Well I'm very happy for you" I smiled sweetly before she skipped off.

"Reject house" Mark laughed.

"Shut up" Derek glared "not a reject house, it's the….there are party sororities and then there's DG" Derek clarified and I laughed and nodded.

"She's pretty hot for a DG" Mark smirked and I rolled me eyes.

"You get used to him" Derek whispered.

"Do I have to?" I smiled as I turned around to face him.

"You will" he promised as he looked in my eyes as Izzie ran up behind me, now wearing a bright red cropped shirt, red glitter painted on.

"Iz! Congratulations!" I grinned.

"Thank you! I know you were too busy making out with pretty boy to notice me but I don't even care right now" she twirled, he "alpha phi" shirt shining in the sunlight.

"That's not true" I stated as I pushed Derek away.

"Oh! This is the other new member, this is rose" Izzie cooed pulling a short girl with chestnut hair over towards where they were standing.

"This is Meredith, she's my roommate" Izzie said pointing towards me.

"Hi! Um...hi" I laughed,wringing my wrists.

"Hey! I'm rose...it's nice to meet you" she said sweetly.

"Oh rose, I think we have a philanthropy meeting thingy...we should go" Izzie said grabbing her arm.

"Oh! Right well it was nice meeting you" the girl giggled as they ran off.

"Alpha phi…pretty party sorority" Mark whispered.

"Would yous top filling her head with these rumors you've made up over a few instances" Derek groaned.

"Not rumors, man" Mark chuckled.

"Meredith! Can you believe it? I actually got in! I really didn't think I would" Maggie giggled, holding her envelope on her hands, her face matching Addison's blue glitter.

"I can see" I nodded. I was happy for her, she was clearly a little dorky and defiantly younger than everyone else and I really hoped this worked out for her.

"Yes! Kappa!" Maggie jumped up.

""I am so happy you're home" Addison said excitedly.

"I thought you guys had some philanthropy thing?" Marks said.

"Oh crap!" Addison's aid grabbing Maggie and pulling her with her.

"You can't say anything bad about kappa, addies a kappa" Derek said after they were out of sight.

"Meh...there's some cool girls there...mixed with some...others" Mark shrugged.

"She's a Baby" Owen said deciding to join in the conversation.

"She's 15" I nodded.

"15?!" Mark spat.

"Mhm...she's uh...she's my sister" I mumbled.

—

That was the sister...what was her name again? Maggie?...Meredith didn't seem to dislike her.

"That's your sister? I um...I mean I heard that you found out you had a sister, I just didn't know she went here" I said quickly, cursing myself once I said it.

"How'd you hear that?" She said insecurity and anger flashing across her face.

"Oh...I'm...it...nowhere" i said quickly.

"Dude" Mark chuckled.

"You don't even go to my school, how can you even know that?" She took a step closer to me.

"I...one of your friends said...something..on accident" I said nervously.

"My friends…" she said shocked before walking off.

"Meredith!" I called.

"I um...the frat stuff is about to start" she walked off quicker across the street.

"You're an idiot" Mark cackled.

"You're an ass" I spat.

"This is why you never really had a girlfriends through college" Mark and Owen laughed.

"This isn't...I'm going" I sighed frustratedly.

"Good luck" Owen called.

—-

I wanted to be supportive for George and Alex but I was distracted, who told him about my sister? It could've been anyone..or maybe Maggie. I watched an envelope be handed to George from a pretty boy with wavy light brown hair and Alex get an envelope from Owen. Derek hands an envelope to a mixed boy with bright green eyes. His eyes caught mine and he began to walk towards me so I turned and attempted to leave.

"Meredith!" He called as he began to catch my heels.

"What?" I groaned.

""Can we just...I'm sorry but I didn't actually do anything here, they told me and they didn't mean to" he explained and I sighed. I knew it was true, in reality...he didn't do anything.

"Fine" I said turning to face him.

"Okay" he smiled down at me.

"Look uh...I need to study some stuff...I should go" I sighed.

""I could help you" he said hopefully. I raised my eyebrow up at him.

"You really wanna help me with exams?" I mean...it wasn't exactly sexy.

"Yeah! You keep forgetting I took all these classes a couple years ago, who's your professor?" He asked.

"Uh...Esther tanner...Addison...Owen apperently and Emily Anderson" I shrugged as we kept walking towards my dorm.

"I loved Emily! And Addie? I can see what I can find out for you" he said with a Wink, I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile.

"Come one! It could be fun! I'd love to help you study" he smiled charmingly.

"Fine...consider this me forgiving you" I smiled, he reached out his hand and I stared at it tentatively before grabbing it.

—-

We made it through most of the chapters of each subject before Izzie and her friends barged on excitedly.

"Mer! There's a frat party! You're coming" Izzie cheering.

"I am?" She said, not moving from her place on the bed next to me.

"Yeah! It's Phi Gamm, they're apperently crazy" Izzie said pulling her shirt over her head, not noticing me in the room, I averted my eyes and Meredith sighed in frustration.

"Iz…" Meredith groaned.

"What?" She said turned around and jumping when she saw me, quickly grabbing the closest article of clothing to cover herself.

"God..I'm sorry" Izzie giggled embarradly.

"Apperenrly im going to a frat party" she laughed as she looked over to me.

"You are?" I smiled, I knew Phi gamm's...they were defiantly partiers. They had a reputation on campus.

"You could come" she laughed towards me.

"You sure you want some old guy crashing your college party?" I smirked "you know Phi gamm's first party can be a little…" I muttered quieter.

"What?" Izzie said now dressed again.

"They are just….really wild" I modded.

"Hmmm sounds fun" I laughed, gathering up my books and binders.

"You're going then?" I chuckled.

"Aren't you?" She said, her bright eyes flashing towards me.

"If you want" I laughed, leaning towards her slightly.

"Okaaaay" Izzie sang. "This is really nice but Mer...we should get ready" she whined.

"Right" I coughed hopping up."I'll come by at around 11?"

"Sounds good" she giggled leaning against the door once I was stood in the hallway.

"Alright" I smiled kissing her quickly before leaving.

—-

I shut the door and smiled to myself before turning aroun.

"Ooooh So you guys are a real thing then?" She asked removing her shirt again.

"What? Oh! Um...I don't know" I shrugged.

"Seems like it" she sing sang.

"Whatever…" I grumbled as I began getting ready to apply makeup.

"So this party is like a Greek like tradition...it's apparently supposed to be sooo cool" she giggled.

"There better not be anyone who doesn't live here in here" cristina called through the door as she walked in.

"Hi cris! You wanna come to a party tonight?" Izzie asked.

"Fine" she nodded.

Izzie has her hair in very loose waves, darker eye makeup, a denim dress and bright yellow heels on.

Cristina wore a short black dress, a denim jacket and her curly hair tied back.

Meredith wore ripped jeans, a striped long sleeve shirt, with her hair straightened.

I knocked on the door about 15 to 11, the door whipped open and I saw Cristina staring at me.

"Jared's here" She said walking away.

"Derek..thanks" I laughed stepping into the crowded dorm room.

"Hey" she smiled turning to look at me, she looks stunning.

"Hey yourself" I choked. "You um...look nice" I smiled as she giggled.

"Let's go" Maggie spat as she walked by, Meredith's face looked confused.

"Was that Maggie?" Izzie said confused.

"Yeah…" she replied.

"Huh well...we better go then" Izzie shrugged.

"What's wrong?" I asked as everyone walked ahead.

"Maggie..I don't know..I'll ask her later" she sighed.

"Hmmm" I nodded as we walked towards the parking lot.

—-

Maggie had been acting strange all night, being snappy and drinking more than she should.

"Maggie..maybe you should…" I sighed as I looked up at my sister who was sitting on a table, pouting back another shot as she scrunched up her face.

"Who cares? Nobody here" she laughed, hopping off the table and heading to where everyone was dancing. I sighed running my hand through my hair.

"Are you okay?" Derek asked, grabbing my arm.

"Yeah...I'm just worried about her...she a kid and I...I'm fine" I smiled pulling him closer, pressing my lips against his.

"Hmm" he sighed as I pulled back.

"I just need to check on her" I sighed apologetically.

"Don't look at me like that, I understand...I have sisters too" he laughed kissing me one more time.

"Thank you" I smiled as I turned to find where she had run off to. She was dancing in the center of the room with a guy attempting to dance with her.

"Back off" I spat to him, pulling the girl towards the back door.

"Meredith!" She spat at me attempting to get free.

"Whats your problem? You're acting...what's your problem?" I asked frustrated.

"Whats she like?" She asked drunkenly.

"Who?" I asked irritatedly.

"Your mom, What's she like? What makes you better than me?" She said getting closer to my face.

"Is that what this is about?" I asked empathetically.

"You have parents...I don't even know mine and now...I'm alone" she laughed dryly.

"Maggie...I'm not following" I said rubbing my forehead.

"You have it! The perfect family with the perfect parents and stuff and I did have that but now.." she said sitting on the steps.

"Maggie…" I started before she lunges forward and began to empty the content of her stomach, I sighed.

"Maggie...don't move..I'm gonna grab Derek Izzie and cris and we'll go" I said running up to the house quickly.

—-

I woke up the next morning with aches up and down my body. My eyes opened only to have the pain multiplied.

"Ugrmmm" I rubbed my eyes as I sat up to see if I could recognize my surroundings. It appeared to be a small bathroom, I had a pillow leaned against the wall and a knit blanket I didn't recognize laid across me. The door slowly opened.

"You're awake" Meredith said as she entered. I nodded

"Um...where am I?" I asked confused.

"Derek's apartment" she nodded taking a seat against the door.

"Oh…" I nodded as Meredith held out a cup of water for me and I took it greedily.

"Maggie...what the hell happened last night?" She asked me, I knew she would.

"Its nothing" I bit as I felt fresh tears form in my eyes.

"Okay...you're too dehydrated to cry" she laughed and I smiled back wiping them away quickly.

"It's just...my mom…" I sighed before stopping.

"Okay…" she said bring me to continue.

"She um...she wanted me to find you well...to find my birth Mom" I sighed forcing myself to continue."she helped me with the research and everything but she uh...does...awhile ago and uh...her birthday...I'm okay" I sighed looking up to Meredith.

"Well...if it's any consolation, my mother is awful, she isn't someone you should be desperate to meet" I nodded to her.

"Well!im gonna go ask Derek when breakfast is ready, Addie put some clothes out that she said you could borrow...just come out when you're ready" I nodded up to her and smiled.

"Meredith" I said quickly as she opened the door.

"Yeah?" She said turning around quickly.

"Thank you" she nodded softly before leaving the bathroom.

—

I hope nobody is offended by the stereotypes I used for each frat and sorority, these are purely based off my university. Xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

I exited the bathroom as quietly as I could before making my way back to the kitchen. After Maggie's meltdown, we gathered up Cristina and Izzie and Derek took them home before me, Derek and Maggie came back to his apartment where Maggie proceeded to be sick for the rest of the night.

"Hey" he smiled as I walked back into the room. "How is she?"

"Ugh...as you'd expect for a 15 year old girl who just got trashed for the first time" I laughed dryly, leaning against the opposite counter he was working at.

"Right..well food should be ready in about 20 minutes" he smiled trapped me around the counter. "We..could..go..back..to..my..room" he murter while kissing my cheeks and then lower to my neck and shoulders.

"Yeah?" I grinned softly, pressing my lips to his, he moved his arms to around my waist as I slowly wrapped my around his neck.

"Hey!" Mark called as he opened the door to his room. "Damn, sorry" he smirked as he realized he was interrupting. I rolled my eyes but waved towards him. A few minutes later a tall blonde scrambled out Mark's bedroom door and left quickly.

"Bye Jenna" I waved, recognizing her as one of Izzie's friends.

"You know her?" Mark said shocked, Mark was a whore...that was one of the few things I'd learned so far.

"I think...I might still be a little drunk" I laughed, not moving from where Derek's body was against mine by the counter. Maggie eventually trudged our the bathroom and into the kitchen.

"Hey Maggie" I said softly, looking to where she had emerged.

"Hey..I think I'm dying" She grumbled throwing her body into the couch.

"Hey guys! Holy crap! What happened?" Addison asked as she appeared from her room, she was dressed in a plaid dress with matching blocked heels, her hair perfectly waved.

"Derek brought back his pretty freshman and her sloppy baby sister" Mark grinned, pointing first to me and then towards the couch where Maggie was laying.

"Excuse me?" I spat quickly.

"I'm teasing Meredith" he laughed, catching my eyes, mine stayed cold before calming.

"Hey, Mer can we talk?" Derek asked sweetly pulling me gently towards the bedroom.

"I guess so" I laughed, following him as he gently pulled me into his room before closing the door.

"So...I um...we're..I like you" he nodded firmly and I laughed softly playing with his hands in mine.

"I like you too" I giggled, running my hands up and down his sides affectionately. he had on a t shirt that showed off his toned arms.

"So.." he said nervously.

"So..?" I asked stepping closer and looking up at him.

"So I want to see you like...I want it to be me and you….nobody else...as long as that's not...I don't want to be clingy I'm just.." he said quickly.

"No...um...okay…" I nodded.

"Sooo...no other boys?" He said apprehensively.

"No other boys" I smiled up at him kissing him before pulling back. "And no other girls" I confirmed.

"No other girls" he said, his eyes sparkling.

"Come on.." I whispered pulling him back into the common room, I ripped the door open to see mark attempting to jump back from where his head had been pressed against the door.

"Mark..what the hell?" Derek groaned.

"I told him it was pathetic" Addison said, not looking up from the stack of papers she was examining.

"What? You're being exclusionary…" Mark shrugged, going to sit at the kitchen table.

"He's an ass" Derek said apologetically.

"Meredith, I wouldn't worry about any other girls...he has no game, he couldn't get a girl into bed if he tried" Mark laughed before receiving a smack on the head from Addison. "Which he wouldn't...try to do" Mark added quickly.

"Hmm" I smirked taking the last available seat at the table.

"Okay! I'm off..Meredith, I expect you to be in class!" Addison called as she left the apartment.

"Hm that's so weird...Addie is your teacher" Mark said taking a sip of coffee.

"Hm...it's not too bad" I shrugged, messing with a loose string on my leggings. "I should get going though" I sighed standing up.

"Oh.." Derek nodded as I walked over to the couch Maggie was on.

"Maggie...get up" I began shaking her as she groaned.

"Hey! We have biology in an hour" Maggie rubbed her eyes as she sat up.

"What did I drink last night?" She grumbled.

"What didn't you drink?" I giggled.

"Whatever it was, you purged it last night" Mark laughed.

"Not funny" Maggie said as she stood up.

"Alright I guess I'm off then, bye Mark by see" I waved as I dragged Maggie off the couch.

"This is Derek then?" Maggie asked.

"You talk about me?" He asked, as he swiftly wrapped his arms around my back, his mouth on the back of my neck.

"Maybe" I smiled as I stepped away and went to grab my shoes.

"What do you say?" He asked, trailing behind me.

"We're leaving, maggie lets go" I called as I headed towards the door.

"Hey" he said grabbing my wrists. "Bye" he murmured.

"Bye" I smiled, looking up at him for a few moments before kissing him .

"Okay, I'm ready" Maggie said scooting around us to head out the door.

—-

After Meredith and her sister finally left, I closed the door and sighed.

"You brought her sister here? Dude…" Mark laughed.

"What?" I shrugged.

"That's...just a really big move" Mark said as he began gathering up his stuff.

"Not really, Maggie is young..she's a kid and I wouldn't want anything happening to a kid" I said truthfully.

"So this has nothing to do with staying in Meredith's pants?" Mark asked, his eyebrow raised.

"What? No..I mean..if she wants to keep seeing me...but I-that's not what...I wouldn't...no" I stammered awkwardly.

—-

After I dragged Maggie back to the dorm, both mine and her dorm was empty so we changed and left for class quickly.

"Hey! How was last night? It was so good to get out! What's wrong with Maggie?" Izzie Gushed as we entered the room.

"She had a moment..she's fine" I rolled my eyes as we made our way to sit.

"Why does she look like the walking dead?" Alex laughed.

"Alex….shut up" I rolled my eyes, turning around to face the front of class.

It was later in the night, we were planning to have a study night in the room but nobody was there yet but Maggie. It was silent for about fifteen minutes, I could see her watching me out of the corner of my eye.

"What?" I finally said, shutting the book I was reading, I was laying on my stomach on top my bed.

"What's your mom like? And your dad?" She asked curiously. I sighed frustredly.

"She's uh…dedicated to her work" I said, choosing my words carefully. "She um...my dad left, when I was little…I don't have a dad" I shook my head.

"Oh...do you know who my father is?" She asked apprehensively.

"I think so...I'm not sure...there was a guy who worked with my mom when I was little...I've met him a couple times but my mother has talked about him a lot. It might not be him, I don't wanna get your hopes up" I shrugged.

"Meredith! Please…" Maggie begged, her eyes were so bright all the time but at this moment I could see past it and into the hurt she must feel.

"His name is uh...Richard, he used to live in Seattle...I don't know where he is anymore" I it my lip and watched her reaction.

"Richard…" she nodded.

"Hey guys" George said as him and Alex walked in.

"Oh hey" I said, hoping to drop any conversation of my childhood.

Everyone slowly trickled in and we worked on studying for the various classes we shared.

It was around 1am, Maggie was laying silently against a wall, Izzie and I were still awake but everyone was passed out around the room. I was feeling myself drift off when my phone buzzed loudly, izzies head shot up.

"Who texts you at 1am?" She questioned as she hopped over George towards my bed.

"Don't know…" I said check quickly seeing the name that popped up. "It's Derek" I said, hoping I was hiding my smile sufficiently.

"Ooooh" she giggled as she leaned over to read his words.

Hey, Mer. Sorry I've been busy all day. :)

I smiled softly as I typed out a reply.

You're okay, I've been studying most of the day

"Is this a booty call?" Izzie asked confused.

"Not yet" I shrugged, crossing my legs.

"Who texts at 1am when they aren't looking for. A booty call?" She said confused.

"Iz, he's nice...not like Alex" I pointed out rudely. "I'm sorry..that was rude, I'm just tired of everyone giving their opinion about this."

"No...you're right,I'm sorry" she smiled "so what're you gonna text the Not booty call?" Izzie laughed.

Who with?

"This is just a regular conversation…" Izzie frowned.

"Yeah?" I raised my eyebrow that she didn't believe it.

Just some friends, Izzie, Cristina, Alex, George, Maggie.

"That's nice" Maggie mumbled from across the room.

"Are you guys all gonna sleep in here?" I asked as I looked up.

"Maybe" Maggie hummed from

Against the wall.

—-

I flipped my phone shut after sending a quick text and leaning back on the bed. I'd been staring at a screen for a large majority of the day and was exhausted from it. I hopped up and walked into the kitchen to find a short man standing in the doorway. He had warm skin with dark hair speckled with grey, his eyes were small and distrustful and his mouth was small and pressed tight.

"Uh...hey man, can I help you?" I asked confused.

"Addison, she lives here" he said sternly.

"Um...who are you?" I said, I was not giving any information to a random older man who I'd never seen. Just then Addison's door swung open, her face was bare and she was wearing loose pajamas.

"Daddy?" She said shocked, I whipped my head around to look at her.

"This is your father?" I said shocked, I'd heard her mention maybe a handful of times in the 5 years I'd known her.

"Travis Montgomery" the man said sticking his hand out. I took it respectively.

"Derek" I said as I stepped back.

"You're the boyfriend?" He asked interest lacking in his voice.

"Uh no...roommate, Addie, marks andI all love here" I nodded as I looked at Addison who was stood by her bedroom door still.

"Well I'm thankful someone can put up with her" he said a little harshly, I turned towards his again, a drowned plastered over my face.

"Excuse me?" Mark said as he emerged from his room.

"Mark-" Addison started.

"No! Hah...the father right?" Mark said harshly, his eyes were dark with anger.

"Mark stop" she sighed.

"It's fine...I'm leaving" the man said blandly. "I um...we haven't talked I a couple weeks, has your mother been keeping you up to date on what's been going on?" He asked.

"Um...no. What's going on?" She said confused.

"I'm Uh...I'm gonna be gone for awhile probably and I wanted to see you before I was" he said, clearing his throat.

"What? Where are you going? What's happening?" Addison said, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"It doesn't matter...I'll be back one day" he said. "It's good to know you have people that will look out for you" he walked towards Addison and wrapped her in a very short hug before heading for the door.

"I'll see you again soon, nice to meet you, Derek. Mark" he shook his head as he walked out, I stood shocked as I turned to Addison whose face generally matched mine.

"Addie…" Mark started.

"Don't!" She said turning and heading back into her room.

—-

"And then he just left! It was weird...and now Addie won't talk to anyone" Derek frowned as a woman set down two cups of coffee onto the table.

"Hmmm...maybe it's just me but, having a father isn't everything it's cracked up to" I shrugged as i brought the cup to my lips.

"Was for me...he was...everything for us" he frowned as I saw the light leave his crashworthy eyes for a moment, I reached across the table and grabbed his hand.

"I'm sorry...this is depressing, we should be k elongated it light" he smiled, looking back up as he squeezed my hand.

"It's okay...how's school been going?" I asked casually.

"Good...I have one class left...invaders and defenders. Then I have exams and I'm done for the fall. How about you?" I asked remembering the first year of pre med.

"Oh you know...midterms just finished so...it goes my quicker than high school" I nodde.

"I know...Addie has been at the hospital working on cardio for 2 or 3 weeks and she is exhausted. And Mark...his semester is. The longest...he has been working on genetics and all he does is study...I'm...sorry this is probably boring" Derek chuckled.

"No uh...it's my future so...keep talking" I smiled as I leaned in closer.

"What're your plans for tonight?" I asked.

"I think izzies dragging me to a frat house" I rolled my eyes as i even said it.

"Don't make any mistakes" he said teasingly.

"Oh please...I'm supposed to believe you never made any mistakes in those houses?" I teased back.

"I'm responsible, Meredith Grey" he said feigning hurt.

"Right well...you're welcome to come" I shrugged.

"Hmmm I think I'll let you have your fun" I grinned at him.

"You're sure?" I asked.

"You probably don't want some college graduate crashing your style anyway" he smiled as we finished the coffe and began to stand up.

"Hm well you might have. Wpoint" I nodded as I stepped closer and looked up at him. "Still...I think I'll trash it for you"

"Maybe" he smiled, kissing me quickly.

—-

Izzie was dressing quickly, she had a short Grey dress with a slit down the middle of the front.

"How do I look?" He asked, he face was done up with a soft red and her hair was in soft waves.

"Like you're searching for someone" Maggie giggled as she applied chapstick.

"My sorority has an image...I have to keep up" she shrugged and tossed her hair back.

"That's why my sorority is so great...I don't wear makeup and they don't care" Maggie sighed happily.

"That's why I'm glad I'm not in one, no expectations and nobody to tell em who and who not to be" Cristina smirked.

I hadn't begun to get ready, it was only 9pm and the party didn't start til 11. I sat splayed on the bed when I heard a knock at the door. Izzie peeked through the peephole.

"Mer, Derek's here" She said before going back to the mirror.

"What?" I said shocked, I hope dup and looked towards the mirror. My waves were tied loosely back into a ponytail, pieces falling lazily all over the place, I had a worn college t shirt on and athletic shorts and my fav effete of any makeup.

"Send him away" I said quickly.

"Why?" Izzie laughed.

"Because...I dont..,I'm not ready" I shrugged.

"Oh please" issue rolled her eyes.

"Do it!"

"No!"

"Hey guys...these walls are pretty thin and I can hear um...everything" Derek chuckled through the door, I sighed before swinging the door open.

"Hi…" I bit my lip

—-

He hair was tied back, pieces framed her face highlighting her face. Her face was soft and her eyes were somehow brighter, her shirt was small and highlighted her frame while her shorts showed her toned legs.

"Hey" I grinned, leaning down to press a kiss to her cheek.

"Hey...what're you doing here?" She looks nervous.

"I decided I knew some of the frat boys in this campus and don't trust them" I nodded before kissing her other cheek.

"Well I'm...not ready...sorry.." she muttered awkwardly and shyly.

"I think you look sexy" I muttered as I stepped closer.

"Gross" Cristina groaned.

"Hey guys" I waved to the other girls in the room.

"Good! This is good!" Izzie smiled as she continues getting ready.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because...okay look, it's a date party but I didn't want to make you guys feel bad for being...ya know? Alone" she shrugged.

"Is this acacias black light date party?" Derek asked.

"I think so" Izzie shrugged. Derek smirked before trying to hide it.

"What was that?" I laughed.

"You'll see" he smirked as I sighed and decided to get ready.


	8. Chapter 8

"You wanna tell me about this black light party?" I whispered close to his ear as I sat practically on his lap. The car was packed, six people seated in a five person car.

"Hmmm you'd like that" he laughed as the car pulled up and into park. We all got out to see piles of clothes abandoned and scattered in the yard.

"What the hell is going on?" Izzie questioned.

"Yeah...you probably shouldn't have worn anything you care about here." Derek chuckled as they made their way to the door. The minute the door swung open we were met with splashes of glowing paint being sprayed around the room.

"Ew what is this?" Izzie whined.

"Paint...it isn't toxic or anything but it may not come out." Derek warned "come on" he whispered as he grabbed my hand and separated out from the group.

"You could've warned me" I laughed as splashes of neon pink splashed against my shoulders and back.

"That ruins the fun" he whispered as his slightly glowing eyes looked into mine before leaning down to kiss me quickly "come on...let's get you a drink"

"Trying to take advantage of me?" I giggled as he guided me towards where the drinks were being poured.

"Wouldn't dream of it. Stay here...I'll grab you something" he smiled as he walked off.

"Aye! You went to orientation six right?" A male voice said as I waited against a wall.

"Uh...yeah" I said not knowing where the voice came from in the slight darkness of the room.

"Over here, Ian" he waved as he stuck out his hand and smiled, his teeth glowing bright white under the light.

"Hey um...Meredith" I smiled awkwardly.

"Here you are" Derek said as he returned with two plastic cups in hand.

"Thank you" I said grabbing one greedily.

"I'll see you around" the guy waved as he walked off, after Derek made his appearance known.

"Oh okay!" I said nicely as he walked away.

"Who was that?" Derek asked, slight jealousy in his voice.

"Not really sure...apparently he went to orientation with me" I shrugged as I finished off the drink and grabbed his hand. "Let's dance" I whispered.

—-

She pulled me towards the middle of the room, I felt a little too old to be at a college party, I admit but I was having fun with meredith so I didn't care. She danced around as she had the first night I saw her, she had on Black short heels that made her wobble a few times.

"Mer, be careful" I muttered against her hair as she danced in front of me.

"I have to pee, get me another drink?" She asked, wrapping her arms around my neck and lunging herself at me.

"Mkay" I muttered as I pulled back before she hopped off.

I walked towards where the bar was and attempted to order another drink.

—

"Hey, whered you go?" I asked, grabbing izzies arm as she walked by.

"Where'd I go? You're the one who broke off to grind with your boyfriend!" Izzie exclaimed.

"I'm sorry...this is crazy!" I yelled over the blaring music.

"Yeah…" izzie said sloppily.

"Hey you girls here alone?" A group of guys asked as they approached.

"Um...no" izzie said in her best attempt at being sober.

"We're fine, thanks" I said rolling my eyes.

"Aye lemme get you another" the boy I'd spoken to earlier said.

"Uh...I can get my own actually" I said nervously, I wasn't stupid and I wasn't letting myself get into any dangerous situations.

"Here Meredith" Derek said as he made his way through the crowd.

"Thanks" I said pulling him close by his paint clad shirt and kissing him hard before pulling away and staring at the group of guys.

"I want to leave" I said annoyed.

"Is everything okay?" He asked his hair and eyes wild.

"Yeah it's just…" I said eyeing the guys still talking to izzie.

"Hm...A Chi A's...let's gather your friends" he said pulling me, I grabbed izzies arm and pulled her with us

"We're leaving" I said plainly.

"Thank god!" Izzie sighed as we gathered Cristina off a table and Maggie out of the corner of the room.

"Alex is off with some DG...let's just go" izzie sighed, hurt evident in her voice.

"Oh...okay" I nodded as we made our way into the kitchen where the lighting was normal. When I'd finally seen the damage done to our clothes and bodies my eyes bulged

"Wow…" Cristina laughed heading out the door. I looked at Derek and saw the mix of colors from where we'd been dancing close and blushed before following Cristina towards the car.

"That was intense" Maggie said shocked.

"Oh yeah...they get like that" Derek shrugged,

"We've been to a A Chi Rho bright and tight party" izzie said pointing to her and Maggie.

"Hm…" Derek nodded at the memories.

—-

"I don't know if I really love parties" Meredith shrugged as we walked up to my apartment.

"You don't?" I laughed.

"No..the sweat and creepy frat guys...not my thing" she said as I grabbed the key and opened the door.

"Holy crap!" Addison said shocked as we entered the apartment.

"Black light party?" Mark asked.

"Hm.." Derek smirked.

"Nice" Mark nodded.

"I need to shower" Meredith groaned as she walked towards where my room was.

"Yeah?" I piped up. She giggled as I walked up to her before closing the door.

"Just keep it down!" Mark called.

—-

"He's lucky, he gets to basically relive those college years" I said after they left.

"Derek is trying to spend time with her, she's new and wants to experience all of that wildness...it'll go away eventually" Addison shrugged.

"Maybe..what about Amy? She's crazy" I laughed.

"Yeah well that's Amelia" Addison rolled her eyes

"Have you heard from your dad?" I asked softly.

"Uh...no" she bit her lip harshly.

"Your mom?" I questioned.

"She says it's better I don't know what's going on" she sighed "it's crazy! I'm an adult, I can handle it"

"I'm sorry, Addie" I murmured.

"Whatever" she sighed laying back into the couch, the water was now running loudly in the background.

"You think she'll stick?" She asked, in an attempt to change the subject.

"Who? Meredith? I hope so...he's finally more tolerable now that he's getting laid and Meredith is great, not like airheads who are usually interested" I shrugged.

"that's not it" she rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on...I mean she's great….I have no pr born with her but let's be real….his game isn't great" I laughed placing my feet on the coffee table.

"I like her...she's smart" she nodded looking towards Derek's room.

"Well She's Ellis Greys daughter so…" I shrugged, she seemed too normal to come from Ellis Grey...she didn't have that aura of overconfidence or a rich surgeons daughter attitude either like most inbred doctors in med school.

—-

About an hour later I was wrapped in a towel and going through my hair, pulling out the specks f neon that were left behind.

"So...do you have any crazy ex boyfriends?" Derek asked out of nowhere, I snapped my head away from the mirror to look at him before turning away again.

"Not really….I um..I've never done this before" I said shyly.

"Oh" he nodded with a hint of s smile.

"You?" I asked. This was getting more personable which meant we were getting to a point behind just exclusively sleeping together.

"2 actually" he nods and I turn my body completely around to face him.

"In high school, a dancer named Kirsten, we were happy I thought...we'd been together about a year and then one day she just up and left...she said we needed to talk about something serious and then she just left"

"Strange…." I nodded softly.

"It was...I assume now that she was going to break up with me before we went off to college but didn't have the courage" he shrugged as I reached out my hand to grab his and pull him towards me.

"And the other?" I asked kissing his cheeks affectionately.

"Yeah...Morgan, we dated for about a year and a half in college. She was in nursing school. Her moms house was destroyed in a Hurricane a couple years ago and she had to move back home. We did long distance for awhile but she fell off the wagon apparently and i think she got arrested for a DUI, I don't really know...we just fell out of contact while she was away" Derek shrugged.

"I'm sorry…" I said simply, wrapped my arms around his neck.

"It's okay, they were great at the time, it just...it was never felt like anything special...you know?" He asked, cocking his head

"If it's any consolation...I don't have any plans to try and leave" I grinned.

"Good...that's good" he laughed. "Because you and I have...there's deifnatly something special"


	9. Chapter 9

"What name is given to the process by which water crosses a selectively permeable membrane?" Meredith asked as she read directly from the page in front of her.

"osmosis" Mark muttered from across the table.

"Mark! Shut up!" Meredith glared "I'm trying to study and this is really important"

"I know...my medical physiology exam is too, not only that but I then have to go and grade all the exams from what I'm assuming are your very incompetent peers" Mark said as he kept reading his textbook.

"Hey...Meredith, maybe you should take a break….you've been studying for over 6 hours" I said concerned as I locked eyes with her and shut her notebook. Meredith and Derek had been hanging around for about a month and a half and Meredith had grown very comfortable at Derek's apartment.

"I have not been here that long" meredith laughed before looking at the clock on the oven "oh my god It's 3am! I've been studying for almost 7 hours!"

"College" Mark nodded.

"Meredith...I know finals are coming up but you're gonna kill yourself before you even have time to take the test" I ran my thumb over the back of her hand as she sighed.

"I know...this sucks! I can't wait to be done forwinter break" Meredith muttered.

"Yeah well...it's not that great, I'm here all break so I can be off early? It's not feeling very special" I sighed, I didn't really have a choice in the matter but it was worse than I'd thought.

"Aw, everyone's busy and stressed and you just have to watch" Meredith smirked and wrapped her hand around mine and pulled it towards her.

"I dunno…I just wish we were out of school at the same time" I sighed.

"We can still have fun" She smiled hopping up.

"Yeah? How?" I asked excitedly.

"Sex, man...idiot" Mark rolled his eyes.

"Not sex. Well...that's not what I meant at least." Meredith laughed as she pulled down bottles from the cabinet that housed our liquor.

"We're drinking?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Defiantly, Mark you too" She said as she walked towards Addison's closed bedroom door and began banging on the door.

"Addie! We're drinking! Get out here!" She yelled.

"Meredith! It's 3am!" Addison groaned as she whipped open her door. She had her hair down and her glasses resting on her nose.

"Come on...we need a break" Meredith continued to feather around as she popped off the top of a bottle of tequila.

"Come on, Baby" she grinned at me as she shoved a shot glass towards my side of the table, "you too" Meredith grabbed me another glass,filled with clear liquid.

"What are we drinking to?" I asked.

"We're drinking to...distract from finals" she nodded confidently.

"To a distraction!" Addison nodded.

"To all nighters" Meredith giggled.

—

The night had taken a turn as I felt the alcohol flowing quicker and faster, me and Addison were dancing and jumping around the the music Mark had turned on awhile ago as we attempted to sing along. The song ended smoothly as the next song began I hooped excitedly as I jumped up onto the couch and began to sing loudly, pulling Addison up with me.

"Mer….be careful" Derek laughed from where him and Mark were currently watching us at the counter.

"We're having fun, pretty boys! Ever heard of it?" Addison snorted.

"I have, but you...you are past drunk" Mark laughed.

"Come on" Derek said as he held out his hand and helped me down.

"Thank you...you should be drunker" I nodded.

"I'm not a frat boy anymore. I don't need to drink like crazy" he shook his head.

"Then Do it for me" I grinned as I poured him a shot and handed it over graciously.

"That's cheating but whatever you say" he smirked as he downed the burning liquid.

"There ya go" I nodded as I pulled the thick Christmas sweater over my head as my body heated up. I could feel Derek's eyes on me along with marks.

"Dude!" Derek spat as I straightened the tank top I was wearing.

"Sorry sorry" he nodded as he took a swig of beer. I sighed as I glanced at my phone, izzie had sent a picture of a bunch of people passed out in our room.

"Why the long face?" Mark asked.

"I dunno….I like it here but I also feel like I'm missing out on college whatever...everyone is studying together and I'm here" I shrugged sadly.

"Well if you wanna leave...it won't hurt my feelings" Derek said with a half hearted smile.

"No! I just...i dunno maybe I should have joined a sorority, to have those connections to college students or something" I said more as a question.

"Mer! You have to rush next year! That'd be so fun" Addison chimes in.

"I dunno, there's some really nice Greek members, like George's frat...they're sweethearts." I sighed.

"George?" Derek asked jealously.

"Yeah, this dork who lives across the hall, he's a Pi sig" I nodded.

"Underdog frat" Mark nodded, "there's some nice guys in there" he agreed.

"Yeah, I know that that guy Henry who's with an aphi? I don't know….it's honestly such a cult I can't keep up" I shook my head.

"Well...I'll never tell you what to do but Greek life is an experience, it's how we met Owen and Addie" Derek smiled pointing over to Addison.

"Really?" I smiled.

"Oh yeah, my sister is in one...you'd get to see her crazy" he continued.

"I've heard, she's with my sister" I giggled as I twirled the shot glass around on the counter.

"This was a terrible idea" Addison groaned.

"Was not!" I argued.

"Now I'm just sad and hot and tired" She rambled.

"That means you're not drunk enough" i claimed as I hopped up and poured her a shot.

—-

I woke up first the next morning, subconsciously I wrapped my arms around the sleeping body next to me and smiled.

"Hey" she mumbled sleepily as she turned around to face me.

"Hey" I smiled as I kissed her cheek quickly as I pulled her closer

"I should get up" she sighed as she placed her hand along my face.

"Okay" he smiled and I kissed her again. I relaxed in his kiss as he pulled me gently back on top of him. I rested my hands on the sides of his face before pulling away.

"I'm getting up now" I smiled as I pulled away. I threw my legs off the side of the bed and began looking for my shirt around the room.

"Where are you going again?" He laughed towards me.

"I have to go home, Me and George and Maggie are volunteering at a animal shelter and then I'm studying with Cris and Izzie...where is my shirt?" I said frustratedly.

"You could just leave some stuff here" he shrugged, my head flipped over my shoulder.

"What?" My eyes widened.

"I dunno...for stuff to wear in the morning and stuff" he smiled charmingly. I remained silent for a moment.

"There it is" I sighed as I grabbed my long sleeved teal shirt off the chair in the corner of the room.

"Meredith.." he sighed.

"I'm good. It's just…I dunno...is this..what is this? I'm cool and all but I...What is this?" I asked as I slid it over my head.

"Meredith...this is, well at least not for me...this isn't some fling" my stomach flipped as he talked.

"Oh...okay" I nodded, letting my smile creep through.

"So it's not a fling for you either?" He smiled as he grabbed my hands and pulled me towards him once again.

"I um...no? I don't think so. I-I mean I've never...done this before but I-I don't think so"

"Good" he grinned up at me.

—-

"Hey Mer! How was studying?" I asked as she approached her room.

"Hey Maggie. It was fine, look I need to shower and change and we'll go" She said quickly.

"Oh..okay" I nodded quickly as she unlocked her door.

"Great. Tell George" she said before she disappeared. We weren't what you'd call "close" but things were getting better and we were getting closer than before.

—-

"So how's the Greek life stuff going?" I asked.

I was sat out front, monitoring a pin full of small corgis that hopped and jumped around.

"Oh great! We're Having our first formal soon and it's gonna be so great! It's a masquerade" she grinned

"Yeah, I've been getting to know a lot of realllu great people. We actually have a brother sister event in about a month with Kappa" he smiled.

"Really? How did I not know about that? I'm so excited!" Maggie jumped excitedly.

"That's great, guys" I nodded.

"Mer, you should rush! It's so fun and it's not what you'd expect...well… not all of them are" Maggie said as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah maybe" I said doubtfully.

"You should think about it. Seriously" George smiled awkwardly as he went to talk to a family.


End file.
